A Guardian's Halo
by FlameSolaria99
Summary: After the death of six girls. They came into heaven, but with a little problem. They're part Hell's Angels and Hell's Angels aren't allowed to become Guardians. But if the Master and Mistresses gives them a chance? Will they manage it and get their Halo or would love stand in the way? And what if the greatest Hells Angel, Pandora returns? (T for a reason. AU and story contains OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Alright, here is the first chapter of **The Guardians**

**The Main OCs are:**

Adriana Ruby/Kiara Destiny Setoji (owned by me); Angel of Fire

Genevieve Sapphire/Nadia Tides (Random. Swift.13); Angel of Water

Naveah Amethyst/Ayami Gin Scarlett (Tiger demon of light); Angel of Wind

Kya Emerald/Kyuza Fiara (MajorOrtho); Angel of Earth

Mirai Diamond/Valerie Juliette Caleste (babybluestar); Angel of Light

Aderes Moonstone/ Arashi Kinzoku (Phantus-Dragon); Angel of Darkness

**Minor OCs:**

Alona Ruby/Morgana Zena Stone (mine); Mistress of the Ruby Heavens

Dylan Sapphire/ Ryan Cain Hunter (mine); Master of the Sapphire Heavens

Erion Amethyst/ Jason Kennedy McAdams (mine); Master of the Amethyst Heavens

Dementria Emerald/ Alexis Melody Charm (mine); Mistress of the Emerald Heavens

Nikko Diamond/ Taiyoo Haretsu (Song Of Hope); Mistress of the Diamond Heavens

Seth Moonstone/ Blake Jared Anderson (mine; Master of the Moonstone Heavens

Adriana: Okay, we all hope you enjoy the story

Mirai: Flame doesn't own MFB, but she owns the Idea and her OCs

Genevieve: and R&R

* * *

**At the Moonstone Heavens**

At the Moonstone Heavens, where all Angels with darkness as a power trained. Lived a 16-year-old Angel with a spiky, light green hair that almost reaches her shoulders. Her messy bangs leave a couple of strands over her golden brown eyes and light paled skin. She was wearing a white kimono dress with long, loose sleeves that are silver at the end and have silver accents. On the bottom part of the parted dress it has silver, ocean-like accents across the rim. Around the waistline is a golden sash and she has dull golden flats. The Angels name was Aderes Moonstone. What was special on Aderes, were her wings. One was white and the other pure black. There was only 6 of those angels. They were called half wings.

Right know Aderes was training with her mentor Seth Moonstone. A 24-year old man with dark-brown hair and golden-brown eyes.

"Infernal Darkness" yelled the Master of Darkness, as a giant ball of darkness covered his student.

"Dusk Blade" shouted Aderes in side of the Ball as she broke it with blade-shaped energy blast.

"Alright, that's enough" Seth said. Aderes sat down, exhausted from her training.

"Aderes, i think you are ready" said Seth after looking at his student.

"You mean, to be a Guardian Angel?" asked Aderes suspiciously.

"Yes, the others think so too" The master of darkness said and took out a charm bracelet with a ghostly green wyvern with bright yellow eyes and black accents symbol and a silver ring with a moon shaped moonstone gem.

What are those for?" Aderes asked.

"The Charm Bracelet is for you, to communicate with another Half Wings and the Ring will tell you if your Person to Guard is in trouble" Seth explained while creating a portal out of darkness. "Remember the rules: No one beside the person you are Guarding must know who you are, guard him at all costs and never fall in love"

"I will don't worry" with that Aderes disappeared

* * *

**At the Diamond Heavens**

Mirai Diamond was a 16-year old Angel with a long brown hair and black eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with a blue ribbon keeping it in place. She was wearing a short white dress with a white mesh in the chest and the colors in the bottom part of top are gold and silver with a white, shiny belt. The skirt have frills, too. She was also wearing high-heeled sandals and a necklace, a pair of earrings and a bracelet. She also had a hair band on her head with white flowers on it.

Right know her Mentor, Mistress Nikko was training her.

"C'mon Mirai, give it your best" said the Mistress of the Diamond Heavens. Nikko was a 19-year old with platinum blonde hair in a bun with a braid going down to her ankles and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a golden dress with a sweetheart neckline, t shaped straps, going down to her ankles, with gold sparkles, a white bow and a golden sun broach.

"Alright" Mirai smiled "Priestess of Lightning!" A Girl appeared and shot lightning's at Nikko. The Mistress od light fell to the ground.

"Very good, Mirai. I think you are ready to be a Guardian Angel" Nikko, while she stood up and took out a Charm Bracelet with a girl that looks very similar to Mirai and a lightning beside the girl symbol and a silver ring with a lightning shaped Diamond gem.

"Thank you Mistress Nikko and i won't fail" Mirai said as she stepped into the light portal Nikko created.

"Good luck" Nikko shouted as the brunette angel disappeared.

* * *

**At the Emerald Heavens**

"Kya you can stop know" said a woman with short blond hair and emerald eyes. A 15-year old Angel instantly stopped her training. She had black hair cut to the chin with purple highlights. She was abnormally short with lightly tanned skin and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white tunic down to the knee with a gold belt around the waist and white leggings. She was also wearing Silver forearm plates and shin plates in battle.

"Yes mistress Dementria" said the black-haired angel known as Kya

"I think you are ready" the Mistress of Earth said taking out a Charm bracelet with a falcon symbol and a silver ring with a rock shaped Emerald Gem.

"Really" Kya nearly screamed jumping up and down causing the clouds to shake.

"Yes i have spoken to the other Masters and Mistresses of Heaven and they think the same" Dementria said creating a portal out of earth behind the young Angel.

"Thank you" said Kya before she disappeared.

"Good luck" muttered the Earth Angel knowing her student wouldn't hear it.

* * *

**At the Amethyst Heavens**

"Cyclone Tornado" 17-year old girl shouted. As a tornado aimed straight to a 20-year old man with white hair and silver eyes. The Girl was nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone that she was born with. She has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real. She was wearing a silver flowy halter neck dress that reaches her knees with a white belt that wraps around her waist with a gold buckle, white strappy heels, a golden-colored choker and her silver locket.

"Wind barrier!" the man shouted, creating a shield put of wind. But it was too late and the tornado hit him and he fall to the ground.

"Master Erion, are you okay" asked the Girl as she flew to him.

"Of course Naveah i'm fine" said the man, known as Erion and stood up.

"I'm really sorry" apologized Naveah.

"I think you are ready" Erion said as he took out a Charm Bracelet with a sideways bow facing downward with three arrows that line up with the bow symbol and a silver ring with an arrow shaped amethyst gem.

"You mean, i can be a Guardian Angel" the blunette asked, her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yes you are ready" Erion said creating a portal out of winds. "Good luck!"

"Thank you" shouted Naveah as she disappeared.

* * *

**At the Sapphire Heavens**

"Icy Spike" shouted a 17-year old Girl with Ocean-blue hair and icy-blue eyes, sending small shards of Ice to a target. She was wearing a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her shoes are light purple heels with two shades of light green and purple straps

A 24-year old man was watching her. He had shoulderlenth blonde hair tied into a lose ponytail and sharp sapphire-blue eyes.

"That's enough Genevieve" said the man and the girl known as Genevieve sunk to the ground exhausted.

"Who did i do, master Dylan?" asked the Angel.

"You did very well" said the master of water proudly.

"Is it enough to be a Guardian Angel" asked Genevieve.

"As a matter of fact, it is" Dylan said as he pulled out a Charm Bracelet with the beautiful water droplet symbol and a silver ring with a sea-shell shaped sapphire gem.

"Really?" the ocean-haired girls asked in surprised. A portal out of Water appeared behind her.

"Yes...now go and don't forget what i thought you" shouted Dylan as the portal and Genevieve disappeared.

* * *

**At the Ruby Heavens**

A 16-year old Girl was flying 40ft above the ground shooting fireballs at her targets. She had shoulder-length black hair with blood-red highlights tied up into a side ponytail and black emotionless eyes covered with dark make up. She was wearing a white Hi-Low dress with gold and silver swirls on the bodice, silver flats and a black rose tattoo on her wrist. A women around the twenties floated behind her watching every move. She had dark-brown braided waistlenth hair and crimson-red eyes.

"Fire Strike" the Girl shouted and aimed for a target.

"Adriana" the woman suddenly said, causing the teen to stop in her tracks.

"Yes Mistress Alona" the Angel of fire said.

"You are ready" Alona said with a proud smirk, while holding out a Charm Bracelet with a reddish-gold lioness wearing a ruby gem pendant surrounded by flames symbol and a silver ring with a Flame shaped Gem. The young Angel smirked.

"Finally i can show those pure Angels, that an Angel with a black wing are cable to be a Guardian Angel" Adriana muttered as a portal out of flames appeared.

"Good luck Adriana. And don't forget what i thought you" the Mistress of Fire shouted as Adriana disappeared.

* * *

**With the Masters and Mistresses of the Heavens**

"Do you think it was wise of us?" asked the Mistress of the Emerald Heavens, Dementria.

"Are you regretting your decision, Demi?" smirked the Seth, the Master of the Moonstone Heavens. Dementria gave the master of Darkness a glare.

"No, it's just they all are part Hell's Angels" said Dementria.

"But those Girls have trained hard to be a Guardian Angel" stated Dylan, the Master of the Sapphire Heavens.

"And they deserve, the chance" Nikko, the Mistress of the Diamond Havens said.

"And they are not completely evil" added Alona, the Mistress of the Ruby Heavens.

"Nor are they completely Angelic" stated Erion, the Master of the Amethyst Heavens.

"But if we're lucky. We'll be able to turned them angelic by letting them be a Guardian" said Nikko.

"We will see" Alona said and stood up. The others followed her lead and left the meeting room.

* * *

Aderes: Hope you like the first chapter.

Naveah: Review what ya think

Kya: And we'll c ya next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Alright here is Chapter 2

Kya: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea

Aderes: Read

Naveah:Review

Mirai: And Enjoy

* * *

**Naveah's pov:**

As the white light around me faded and disappeared, i noticed i was in a boys bedroom.

"Great" i sighed as a looked around.

"What the hell are you and what are you doing here?" asked a husky voice from the door. I turned around to see a boy, around my age, with long silver hair and golden-brown eyes

"The name is Naveah Amethyst and you are Tsubasa Otori, am i correct?" i said smirking at him.

"How do you know my name?" asked the boy, known as Tsubasa.

"I'm your Guardian Angel" i said and nearly laughed at his priceless face.

**Tsubasa's pov:**

_"My What? Guardian Angels don't exists. Especially with black wings" i thought._

I took a closer look at her. She had dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes. Her wing melted in her back, forming a tattoo and the dress she was wearing, was replaced by a red tank top with a white circle on it with the text "Thing 2" in the circle with white fuzzy zebra striped pajama pants and red fuzzy slippers.

"Like what you see?" she smirked. I had to admit she was pretty.

"Why are you here?" i asked again.

"To deliver Tacos" she said sarcastically. "Like i said i'm your Guardian Angel"

"I don't need one, now leave" i said pointing at the door.

"Sorry Dude. But i can't. I'm bound to you" the blue-haired girl stated, raising her hands as white clouds came through my window.

"What are you doing?" i asked her as she formed a bed with the clouds.

"What does it look like? Guardians also have to sleep, you know" Naveah said annoyed as she lied down one her cloud bed. "Now, why don't you just shut your yap and take some sleep." with that she fell asleep.

"But you..." i started as a noticed she was already asleep. I sighed "Please let this only be a dream" with that a fell on my bed and fell to sleep.

* * *

**At the same time, Genevieve's pov:**

As the portal around me vanished a found myself standing in a bedroom.

"Who are you?" i heard a male voice saying. I turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and light-purple eyes, pointing his launcher at me.

"Put that down idiot" i said shaking my head as my wing melted in back, forming a tattoo and my dress replaced by a blue baby-doll top with a pair of shorts and matching blue slippers.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"My name is Genevieve Sapphire and you are Chris, right" i asked a blonde boy.

"Yeah...what are you?" he asked, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I'm your Guardian Angel" i said looking at his priceless face.

**Chris pov:**

"G-guardian angel?" i repeated.

"No, the stuffed doll seller" the blunette Angel said "Man you do asked a lot of questions."

"Well it's not like everyday an Angel appears in my room" he shoot back.

"True" Genevieve said as she made a bed out of blue clouds

"Wait are you seeping here?" i asked her as she lied down in the cloud bed.

"Where else? Now get some sleep, Blondie" she scoffed and fell asleep.

"Man for an Angel, she's not really nice" i muttered, climbing in my bed next to hers

"I heard that" the Angel said without opening her eyes.

* * *

**Also at the same time; Adriana's pov:**

"So you are my Guardian Angel?" asked a 16-year old boy with spiked up green hair that was tied into a loose ponytail and bangs covering his eyes. What was fascinating was the cross-like scars under his ocean-blue eyes

"Yeah pretty much" i said simply as my wings melted in my back and my dress got replaced by a red tanktop, that reached above my navel and black sweatpants.

"So your name is?" asked Kyoya, the person i was guarding.

"Call me Adriana Ruby" i said, while forming a bed out of red clouds.

"Alright, Adriana" Kyoya said unsure what to do.

**Kyoya's pov:**

I really didn't know what to do. The black-eyed Angel looked at me with a bored expression.

"I'm hungry." Adriana suddenly stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Then poof up a sandwich. You're an angel right?" I said, clearly uninterested.

"Alright Lion boy, I wonder what would happen if I went downstairs and Benkei saw me." the black-eyed Angle commented sitting on my bed.

"You wouldn't." I said shocked. "And how do you know about Benkei. Adriana just crossed her legs and smirked.

"Oh I will." she said. "And i'm an Angel, idiot. I know everything about you". I growled and got up

"Now she's showing her true colors." i said as i glared at her.

"What was that?" she asked, menacingly. I could have sworn i saw her eyes flash red.

"Nothing." i said going downstairs to the kitchen. "I shouldn't get her anything." with that a random gust of heat made me fall down the stairs.

"Bitch." i muttered.

"Bastard." Adriana scoffed.

* * *

Me: okay that was the Meeting between Naveah, Genevieve and Adriana with Tsubasa, Chris and Kyoya.

The other 3 will meet their person to guard in the next chapter. Until then...enjoy Apple Pie

Adriana: bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back and chapter 3 is up

Kya: Flame still doesn't own MFB of the OCs apart from her own.

Mirai: Read

Aderes: and Review.

* * *

**Kya's pov:**

As the portal disappeared, saw a boy around my age with white hair, wearing a golden headpiece.

"Who are you?" he growled, pointing his launcher at me.

"Put that down, Tiara Boy" i said as my wings melted in my back and my dress got replaced by a T-shirt and gym shorts. "Are you Ryuga?"

"So what?" Ryuga hissed.

"The name is Kya Emerald and i'm your Guardian angel" i said.

"There is no such thing as a Guardian Angel" Ryuga said.

"Believe it or not i am" i said calmly.

"Prove it" Ryuga demanded, crossing his arms.

"Fine" i said and slammed my fist to the ground causing it to shake. "Enough prove"

"I thought you were suppose to guard me not kill me" Ryuga said holding on to his bedpost.

"Whatever" i rolled my eyes and summoned some green clouds.

"Wait, what are you doing" Ryuga asked.

"Making a bed, clouds are really comfortable" i answered laying down on my bed.

"Can i also have one?" Ryuga asked.

"No" said with my eyes closed.

"Meanie" he muttered and i grinned.

* * *

**Dynamis's pov:**

I was sitting on my stone throne (rhymed) as a yellow light blinded me. As it faded, a Girl with long brown hair stood before me.

"Are you Dynamis?" asked the Girl softly and i could only not. She was breathtaking. But what was fascinating was her Wings that melted in her back. One was white and one was black.

"I'm Mirai Diamond and please don't judge me because of my black wing" the Angel said shyly. Her dress was replaced by a light blue nightdress. It has long sleeves, and the skirt goes past her knees. The top of the dress is an empire cut that sits just below her chest, and there is a white lace trim on the center of the bodice. There is a white band at the bottom of the bodice, sitting just below her chest. The shoulders are puffy and the sleeves are tight, ending in a white lace. The skirt has two bands of white lace running just above her knees. She was also wearing a pair of white slippers with low heels.

"Do you mind if i sleep here? I'm a little tired" she asked politely.

"No, not at all" i said as she formed a bed out of yellow clouds. "Are you an Angel?"

"Yes in fact i'm your Guardian Angel, Dynamis" Mirai giggled as she layed down on her bed with her hands under her head (Rhymes) and fell to sleep.

"Well good night, my guardian" i whispered at the sleeping angel and sat back on my chair watching the stars.

* * *

**Aderes' pov:**

As the portal closed i found myself standing in a room. A short, pale skinned boy with very distinctive facial features. He has sky blue hair that stick up at the back of his head with a little dark lime green part on his fringe.

"Hey dude, wake up" i shouted.

"W-what!" the boy opened his grey-eyes and fell of his bed. I laughed.

"Who are you and stop laughing" the boy demanded.

"I'm Aderes Moonstone, your Guardian Angel" i said while still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Didn't know you were so short Damian" i said. And he was like 5 inches shorter then me.

"Stop laughing" Damian said.

"Alright" i said, wiping a tear out of my eyes. Then my wings melted in my back and my dress was replaced by a blue PJ short-sleeved shirt with red, green, and white cartoon cars on it with matching PJ pants and white socks.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Damien asked as i summoned some black clouds and formed a bed.

"Going to sleep, what else?" i scoffed.

"Not in my room" he replied.

"Alright, i just wonder what Jack would say when he saw me" i growled, climbing on my bed an fell to sleep.

"Oh great" Damian sighed, causing me to smirk.

* * *

Me: Okay i know it's short but i wanted to get the meeting over with...so bye and c ya


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back and chapter 4 is up

Kya: Flame still doesn't own MFB of the OCs apart from her own.

Mirai: Read

Aderes: and Review.

* * *

**The next Morning:**

Kyoya groan and turned around at the sound of his Alarm Clock. He instantly sat up and looked around in his room. There was no sign of Adriana and the greenette sighed in relief.

"Great she's gone" the Leone blader said and got out of bed.

"Who?" asked the black-haired Angel as she pop up in front of him. Kyoya yelped in shock and fell on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he yelled as he got up.

"Good morning to you too" Adriana said with a smirk. Suddenly the door burst open and the Angel vanished. Benkei stood in front of the door and looked around.

"Kyoya pal" the violet haired teen said "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, now get OUT!" Kyoya yelled and pushed Benkei out of his room. Moments later Adriana appeared again.

"That was close" she said in relief. Adriana was now wearing a red tanktop over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat boots, a black and a red beybelt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

"Why are you still here?" Kyoya asked dumbly.

"I'm your Guardian Angel, understand? I'm bound to you" Adriana said slowly.

"I'm not dumb" Kyoya scoffed, getting his school bag and was about to leave as Adriana hold him back.

"Oh really?" she smirked "Where do you think you're going, shirtless and in pajama pants?" Kyoya looked down at himself and notice he hasn't change yet.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom.

**Kyoya's pov:**

Man i hate that Girl. I changed and got out of the bathroom, where Adriana was standing.

"So, before you leave to school" she said seriously "You must not tell anyone of my presence"

"Believe me i won't" i said lazily.

"I'm serious, Kyoya. No one but you must not know who i am" Adriana warned.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your underwear in a twist" i said as dodge a fireball. I glared at the hole in the wall and at Adriana whose eyes were now crimson red.

"You're playing with the Angel of Fire, Kyoya. I would watch it" she said, her eyes turning back to normal.

**Adriana's pov:**

As Kyoya and Benkei left, i went downstairs and looked around. But there wasn't much to explore. So i went into Benkei's room and nearly fainted. God, was it a mess. Everywhere layed pizza cartons, cloths, bey magazines and unfinished Hamburgers. How can someone survive in here? I went back into Kyoya's room and found a picture of him, when he was just a toddler with a bey in his mouth. _He really looked cute. _There was another picture beside it, with Kyoya standing in the middles of three guys. One was Benkei, who was wearing a mask. The other two were a brunette with orange highlights and green eyes and a guy with brown afro like hair. "Team Wild Fang" was written under the picture.

Then somewhere in a pile of cloths i found a cellphone. Suddenly i had an Idea and dialed the number of the only Beyblade school in Metal City.

"Metal Bey High! How can i help you?" asked the secretary.

"Hello my name is Mason Setoji and i want to assign my Daughter in your school" i said imitating a random man's voice.

"Alright...what is you're daughters name?" asked the secretary.

"Kiara Destiny Setoji" i answered using, the name i had before i died.

"Age?"

"16"

"Birthday?"

"15th of July"

"Bey?"

"Flame Solaria an Attack and Stamina type" i answered as i pulled out my old bey. I hadn't Beyblade for about 50 years.

"Alright, when would you like her to start?"

"Tomorrow"

"Okay, then i'll tell the teachers and she'll receive her schedule tomorrow" the secretary said.

"Thank you and Good bye" i said and hung up. I smirked as my Charm bracelet began to ring and sparkle. I tipped at the symbol and a girl with wavy ocean-blue hair appeared.

"Hey Dria" the Girl said.

"Hey GenGen" i greeted back.

"So where you also thinking of what i, Mirai, Aderes, Naveah and Kya thought" GenGen or better known as Genevieve said with a smirk.

"I guess so, cause tomorrow i'm gonna be in my person to Guard's School" i said.

"Which school?" asked another figure as Kya appeared.

"Metal Bey High" i answered.

"Same here" said Naveah and Aderes as both also appeared.

"Here too" Mirai said.

"So we're all gonna be in the same school" Kya, said her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Yeah, hey what you guys think we meet tonight for our last night as normal Angels?" asked Naveah.

"Great idea" said Genevieve "I'm in"

"Me too" stated Aderes.

"So i guess we're all gonna go" said Mirai as the rest of us nodded.

"Great, how about we meet in the forest?" i suggested.

"Alright, c ya there" the others said and hung up. I sat down on Kyoya's bed, grab his iPod and dozed off s it played "Play Hard by David Guetta ft. Ne-Yo and Akon".

* * *

Me: Okay that was chapter 4 and for the following chapters i would need the Bey Description, including the special moves with explanation, thank you.

Naveah: Bye

Genevieve: don't forget to review

Adriana: and we'll c ya next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back and since School is starting, i won't be able to update Daily anymore, maybe every other day but i won't make any promises. But for know please enjoy Chapter 5

Adriana: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea.

Naveah: R&R

* * *

**The next day; Naveah's pov:**

I woke up at the sound of Tsubasa's alarm clock and remembered i was gonna go to school with him. But man am i tired after the midnight training yesterday. I got up and changed into a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of my calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, fingerless gloves, my right one black and my left one white (my way of knowing her left and right) and a black leather jacket with purple trim cause it's cold outside. I also has a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of my mom and dad in it. Suddenly i heard Tsubasa standing up.

"Morning, Eagle boy" i said earning a death glare.

"Hey Naveah" he said simply and walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later he came back dressed and left.

"Oh Tsubasa you won't know what's gonna hit ya today" i smirked and grabbed my bag, leaving for the door.

Outside i met the others.

Mirai was wearing an on off the shoulder light blue sweater with a white lilies (flower) pattern. A brown skirt that was a few centimeters away from her knees. And she was wearing a brown stocking and a pair of blue converse. Her hair was curled and was tied into a side ponytail

Genevieve was wearing a midnight blue top with silver hearts and an off the shoulder right sleeve and a silver bow on the left making a corset strap with a pale blue vest over the top and a pale blue ruffle skirt. Her shoes are blue boots with blue bands down the leg with blue heels and bow on the top. She wears silver over-knee-socks. She also wears a silver necklace with beads and turquoise droplet shape, blue bracelets, and a teal diamond earring on her left ear. Her hair is let loose.

Kiara was wearing a red tanktop over it a black vest, black ripped shorts, black combat boots, a black and a red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet.

Kya was wearing a T-shirt that says "Keep Calm and Kill it with fire", jeans and high tops.

And Aderes was wearing a white and black long-sleeved T-shirt (the sleeves reaching to her elbows). She has a green elbow guard on each side with silver corset markings on them. She also wears black shorts that puff out a bit at the bottom and go somewhat past her knees. She also has silver wrist guards with yellow finger-less gloves over it. And she has dark boots with silver markings on them.

"Hey guys" i greeted as we walked to Metal Bey High.

"Hey Naveah. How are you?" asked Kya.

"I'm good" i said simply, the rest of the way was in silent.

**At Metal Bey High**

As we reach the school we made our way to the secretary. Her name was Miss Conner.

"So you Girls must be the new students" said while giving us our schedule "welcome to Metal Bey High"

"Thank you" Mirai said and we walked to our first period, which we had together.

**Math's; Aderes' pov:**

We knock at room no. 13 and went inside.

"Ah...you six must be the new students" said a man with brown hair and blue-greenish eyes "I'm Mr. Donatello. Please introduce yourself" I looked around the class and spotted Damian sitting near the window. I introduced myself.

"I'm Arashi Kinzoku." i said ignoring the Boys that were drooling over me and my friends. "Stay away from my Pizza and we can be friends" causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"My Name is Valerie Juliette Caleste" introduced Mirai with a smile that could make all fanboys faint.

"I'm Nadia Tides" said Genevieve.

"I'm Kyuza Fiara" Kya said with a friendly smile.

"The name is Ayami Gin Scarlett" introduced Naveah with a warning undertone. "But call me Gin or you'll die!"

"Kiara, there is nothing else you need to know" Adriana said earning a glare from Mr. Donatello. But he decided not to argue with a her.

"Alright Arashi, please take a seat beside Damien" Mr. Donatello said. i nodded and walk over to Damien.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Damien as he realized i was there.

"Fulfilling my Duty as a Guardian" i said simply.

"Valerie you can sit beside Dynamis and Nadia beside Chris" Mr. Donatello continued. "Kyuza please sit beside Ryuga and Gin beside Tsubasa" Valerie, Nadia, Kyuza and Gin took their seats and Kiara was the last one at the teacher's desk.

"Kiara, take a seat between Nile and Kyoya" Mr. Donatello said, while Kiara shrugged and walked to the back of the classroom.

"Alright, please look at page 27" said Donatello. I sighed and looked at the window.

_"This is gonna be along day" i heard Gin saying in my mind and nodded..._

* * *

Me: Okay that's all for today...and i'll try to update as soon as i can.

**BTW here are the powers of a Guardian Angel:**

**Besides the Elemental power a Guardian Angel has: **

Super strength

Super speed

Telepathy

Teleportation

Telekinesis

Mind reading (but only the humans the aren't Guarding)

Mind control

Invisibility

Ability to transform in anything they want


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey, i'm back and i brought 3 people with me.

Kyuza: who?

Me: First, chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hi

Gin: Is that even a person?

Me:*ignores* second...

*Cole trips and falls on his face*

Me:...Cole, who agreed with the permission of nellabean, to be here. Oh Cole, what am i gonna do with you? *helps him up*

Cole: that hurt...hi ladies.

Rex: Dude, watch yourself...

Me: And Rex, also agreed with the permission of showoffXD, to be here. Isn't he adorable? *squeals and ruffles Hair*

Rex: geez lady...calm down.

Me: Alright...here some popcorn, Valeria, disclaimer please...

Valerie: Okay, Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea

Nadia: R&R, please

* * *

**At launch; Valerie's pov:**

"Finally that's over" sighed Gin as we entered the cafeteria. It was now´after Homeroom and our teacher Miss Bailey, told Dynamis to guide me through out the school. Tsubasa was responsible for Gin, Damien for Arashi, Ryuga for Kyuza, Chris for Nadia and much to Kyoya's and Kiara's dismay was Kyoya responsible for her.

Right know all guys where showing us the cafeteria.

"Well i think you are big enough to eat by yourself" Kyoya told Kiara who gave him a death glare.

"Watch it, lion breath" Kiara yelled after him, as he walked over to where Nile was sitting.

"You can handle by yourself, Valerie?" Dynamis asked and i nodded. He and the others guys left.

I looked around and spotted two familiar looking boys in a sea of what looks like 25 girls. One had wild/shaggy jet black, sea blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with red words on it saying "Angels R My Savior" with white skinny jeans. And a white scarf with black Jordon's.

The other boy was skinny but lightly muscled with quite a big mouth full of perfect teeth and green, big and round bauble-like eyes. His hair is black and short, slightly messy. He has a nose stud and his hands were bandaged. He was wearing a tight, grey, V-neck muscle tee covered by a white hoodie and black tracksuit pants. He was also wearing a leather necklace with a few glass beads on it (worry beads)and white sneakers with black angel-like wings

"No way! Isn't that Zero and Raphael?" Nadia whispered.

"It looks like it is" i replied, taking a closer look at the boys.

"Looks like they are having problems" Arashi snickered as both boys tried to get out.

"Nadia, you coming?" asked Kiara with a grin, nudging at the boys direction.

"It looks like they are needing it" Nadia answered. And both walked over to where the boys where.

**Nadia's pov:**

As we arrived there, i could here the Girls asking like. _"Are you single? and You're so hot!" _

"Ladies, Ladies! There's enough of us to share" Zero said cockily. I gave Kiara a small nod and while she grab Raphael's arm, i grab Zero's.

"Sorry, Girls. But can you give us a moment?" Kiara said smiling charmingly, As i and Kiara drag Zero and Raphael into safety. We took them to where the ohers where standing, wile ignoring the complains of the other Girls.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kyuza crossing her arm before her chest.

"Nice to see you too, Kya" Zero said smiling.

"We mean it Zero, no spill" threated Gin.

"Alright, but first out names are Cole and Rex" said Raphael.

"Cover names, you guys are smarter than i thought" i smirked.

"Okay, then you should know our cover names" Kyuza said "Adriana's is Kiara, Mirai's is Valerie, Naveah's is Gin, Nadia is Genevieve's cover name, Arashi is Aderes' cover name and mine is Kyuza. Know what are you guys doing here?"

"First, not nice Nadia" Cole said, causing Nadia to roll her eyes.

"Second, nice cover names" Rex complimented.

"And third, we are here, cause Mistress Alona, wanted us to watch over you?" Cole confessed.

"I knew it!" Kiara muttered, her hands balled into fists "I knew she would never let me do things on my own." with that Kiara stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Kiara, wait!" Cole yelled and ran after her.

"Rex, is it because Mistress Alona doesn't trust us?" asked Valerie.

"No, Valerie. She just want's to be sure you guys won't harm anyone or yourself" Rex said pulling Valerie into a comforting hug.

"Thanks Rex. I just hope Kia, will be fine" Valerie said.

"Well Cole went after her. So knowing him, she'll come back as normal as ever" Rex smiled. Suddenly a girl with red wavy hair and sea-blue eyes came.

"Hey i'm Mandy" she said looking at Rex seductively. The Girls exchanged looks and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Mandy confused.

"Nothing, but a little advice: to much make up makes you look like a clown" Arashi said.

"Oh really?" Mandy smirked and pore her smoothie on top of Arashi. "And you look way better now" with that she left.

"I-I'm g-gonna kill that bitch" Arashi said, wiping off the smoothie on her face.

"Calm down Arashi" Gin said and within a second Arashi was dry. "We'll get her for that. No one messes with a Half wing."

"Revenge a Bitch, i would say" Valerie smirked.

"Uh...oh you 5 are up to something" Rex said backing away "I like that"...

**Cole's pov:**

After 5 minutes of running i found Kiara on the rooftop.

"Hey Kiara" i said trying to get her attention.

"Raph, there is no one here besides us. Call me Adriana" Adriana said.

"Hey Dria. Wanna talk?" i offered sitting beside her.

"I don't know. It's just sometimes i wish i would be a pure angel" Adriana sighed.

"Dria don't. You know perfectly well. That the Black wing is something that makes you and your friends special" i said putting an arm around her shoulders. "You, Aderes, Kya, Naveah, Genevieve and Mirai would be the first to prove that a Half wing are cable to be a Guardian. Just don't give up and show Mistress Alona what's inside you"

"Thanks Cole. You always know the best way to cheer me up, _bro_" Adriana sighed looking at the cloud-filled sky.

"Anytime _Sis_" i smiled and stood up. "I'll leave you alone now" with hat i left the roof

* * *

Me: Okay ran out of ideas for today...sorry if it's crappy, boring or some things doesn't make any sense.

Kiara: That was...sweet, i guess.

Cole: I know i'm hot.

Rex: No you're not. I am

Cole: Yes i am.

Rex: No you aren't

Cole: Yes

Rex: No

Cole: Yes

Rex:No

Cole: *throws popcorn at him*

Rex: Bring it one, buddy!

*both starts a popcorn fight*

Valerie: Well while we are trying to calm those Bakas down...

Kyuza: C ya next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi Crazy Fandom people, I'm back and with chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hi

Rex: Didn't know chapters could talk

Cole: It's a crazy fanfic world...everything is possible.

Rex: ...True

Kiara: Anyways, Flame still doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea. And the italics/chat script are the telepathy

Nadia: R&R ^_^

* * *

**After Launch; Kyuza's pov:**

"So everyone got the plan?" smirked Arashi as we nodded.

"Why do i have to do this again?" asked Rex trying to get away, but was hold back by Cole.

"Cause that bitch messed with us" Nadia answered.

"Alright Operation RAB (**R**evenge **A** **B**itch) starts" i said.

"Great operation name, you two thought of" said Gin to Kiara and Cole

"One of my specialties" Kiara and Cole shrugged as i and Valerie made our way back to the Cafeteria.

As we got there we stood close enough to where Mandy was standing so she could hear us.

"OMG, did you heard what Rex said" Valerie started, trying not to laugh.

"What?" i played along.

"He told me he had a major crush on someone with red-hair and sea-blue eyes and that she was the most popular girl in school" Valerie continued and from the corner of my eye i saw Mandy eavesdropping.

"No way. Where is he? I need to beat him up for having a crush that bitch" i said angrily.

"I think in the Gym" Valerie said and i saw Mandy walking directly to the gym. Then i and Valerie started to laugh.

_Valerie: The Eagle is heading for the goat_

_Arashi: Alright, understood._

_Rex: Why am i a goat?_

_Cole: Rex, shut it._

_Rex: Not nice, buddy._

_Nadia: Both of you Shut up._

_Rex and Cole: Sorry Nadia_

_Arashi: Kyuza, Valerie come into the gym, if you don't want to miss this._

_Me: We're on it_

**At the Gym; Rex' pov:**

Lucky, angels could teleport or Kyuza and Valerie would have miss the fun. The Girls and Cole were hiding, while i was playing basketball. Minutes later Mandy appeared.

"Hey Rex" Mandy said waving at me. I shudder in disgust. She would be the first Girl i could resist flirting with.

_Me: Why do i have to do this again?_

_Arashi: Cause you have too. _

"Are you okay?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, whatever" i said coolly. Suddenly a gust of wind shut the door close so that Mandy was trapped. I smirked.

"It's a bit chilly here, huh?" Mandy said shivering.

"Yeah, whatever" i said again, noticing Nadia and Gin using their powers to send a cold breeze. Than Kiara was using her fire power together with Gin's wind powers, sending heat. I looked at Mandy and she was between freezing and sweating. Now it was Kyuza's turn she made the metal move flying across the room. Mandy screamed in shock at the flying objects.

"W-what's going on here?" she asked looking around.

Suddenly the light went off and i noticed Arashi's powers turning everything into darkness, except for a little spot that was controlled by Valerie's light powers. And there stood Arashi.

"Why hello Mandy" she said in a creepy voice.

"Rex?" Mandy said confused trying to reach to me but i turned myself into a bat flying around her. Mandy gave a high pitch scream and the door burst opened. There stood seven boys.

**Ryuga's pov:**

Me, Damien, Tsubasa, Chris, Dynamis and Kyoya were looking for the girls.

"Man they can't just disappeared in thin air" Damien said.

"Actually they can" said Tsubasa. We all knew who the girls really were. Suddenly i heard a high pitch scream from the Gym. We looked at each other and ran in into the gym.

We saw Mandy in the center of the room, shivering in fear. Bats and metal bars were hanging from the ceiling, a guy was at the spotlight controller, Arashi was standing in the spotlight, while Kiara and Nadia where on the heater and cooler and Gin and Valerie on the ventilator and lights. Another guy was holding bat in his hands. All of them except Mandy started to laugh.

"That was priceless" Arashi said laughing on the floor. Mandy face was priceless and i had to admit whatever happened, must be funny.

"You" Mandy spat "This was a trick!"

"Notice it live with it" Gin said high fiving Kyuza.

"That is so mean" Mandy wailed.

"Life and Revenge are Bitches to you, my friend" Nadia said smiling.

"You'll pay for this" Mandy spat and stormed out of the Gym.

"Okay what happened?" i asked.

"Long story" my guardian Angel Kyuza said.

"Okay i'm gonna asked one last time" i said. As Kiara, Arashi and Gin raise and eyebrow.

"Who, What and Why to hell are you?" me and the other guys asked in unison.

"Can you keep a Angels Secret and Promise?" asked the jumping down from the spotlight control platform. I nodded.

"Then meet us with your Guardian Angels at midnight in the forest of Hell" said the boy, who held a bat.

"How..." Dynamis started but both boys disappeared. I gave Kyuza a weird look but she just shrugged and left the gym with her friends.

"My life can't get any weirder, right?" asked Chris.

"Believe me buddy, it can and it started" Kyoya said...

* * *

Me: Sorry for the long wait...and for those who are confuse everything is possible as an Angel. The things that Ryuga saw was just pure and quick magic. I hope you enjoyed and i'll see ya next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit crappy


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm back and with a shocking news that all of you already know but for those, who doesn't

**EVERYONE! SOPA IS BACK! WARN EVERYONE!**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

******A way to help:**

**People, this is serious! The goverment want to pass a law that would make Fanfictions banned. To help us stop this nonsence, you have to sign a petition**

**on the link below:**

******petitions. / petition/stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF**

**They are going to make fanfictions and all sorts of fanbase stuff ILLEGAL AND A FEDERAL CRIME unless you sign up on this webpage.**

**America is supposed to be a country of freedom of speech. Fanfics, game walkthroughs, fan art aren't hurting anyone in fact, they're probably helping to promote, yet they want to get you in trouble for doing just that.**

**DON'T let them get away from it. They were stopped last time so let's do it again. If you can then help sign a petition, tell everyone you can, repost anywhere you can, to show them we WON'T stand for it. And we will NEVER stand for it.**

Okay, now that i've said that,

I also wanted to say i'm discontinuing "Every Girl needs a Daddy"- I'm sorry for all those you've faved, fallowed and reviewed.

And now please enjoy chapter 8 of "A Guardian's Halo"

Kiara: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea

Rex: I'm so hot as and angel.

Everyone else: *facepalmed*

Cole: Sure you are...*sarcastically while rolling eyes*

Nadia: Enjoy

* * *

**Midnight at the Forest of Hell:**

"Man where are they?" asked and impatient Cole tapping his foot annoyed. Both, he and Rex were standing in a lighting, waiting for the Girls to come

"Relax, buddy. They're girls after all" Rex said "And we all know Girls need their time"

"And we all know Boys are idiots" laughed a voice from a tree. Her eyes gleaming a bright blue

"Doesn't make the soup wetter" said another from across. Her eyes were glowing red in the night sky. Both Cole and Rex recognized Kiara, Nadia, Gin, Kyuza, Valerie and Arashi, standing on a tree across their counterpart element.

"So what's up?" asked Kyuza as she and the others jumped down from their trees landing on their feets.

"Wait, where are the boys?" asked Rex.

"Up there" giggled Valerie, pointing at the trees.

"WTF?" said Cole.

"Kyoya, Damien and Ryuga made Kiara, Gin and Nadia mad so the Boys are stuck to the trees" explained Kyuza.

"PUT US DOWN" the guys yelled.

"Whatever you want" Arashi said and snapped her fingers, causing all boys to fall into a pile of clouds.

"Hey i must admit, clouds are comfortable" said Damien climbing out of the pile.

"I know and Arashi won't make one for me" pouted Ryuga.

"Shut up, Tiara Boy" shouted Rex "We're not here to complain!"

"He's right. We are here to tell you guys about the History of Angels" Cole added.

"And our purpose" Nadia added.

"Alright. But one question: Why is this called the forest of hell?" asked Dynamis.

"That's where we are starting. With the War of Pure Angels and Hells Angels" answered Gin.

"It began 300 hundred years ago" Nadia began "The ancestors of the Masters and Mistresses of Heavens were in a battle with the Hells Angel, Pandora. Pandora was the most powerful hells angel in the whole world. By combining the powers of the Masters and Mistresses, they've manage to defeat Pandora"

"But she never left without a curse" continued Gin "She said: _Six will it be, part pure part evil, that would hold the future of the world. Until i return, those girls will be stronger than anything in the universe. Nothing will stop them from causing destruction, darkness and hate_"

"Woah...to fast...hold it" interrupt Damien, holding is hands up. "What those it have to do with us?"

"Not a stupid question, shorty" admitted Arashi "The reason why, is that you guys were chosen as our person to guard. We are bonded with each other. I can read your mind and you can read my emotions."

"Really? That's cool" said Chris.

"Don't you even dare, Blondie" growled Nadia, causing the blonde teen to dodge behind Kyoya.

"And you are the only once that would be able to calm us down, when we are in our Hells angels state" added Valerie.

"How do you become a Hells Angel?" asked Tsubasa.

"We don't know." answered Gin.

"Of course" said Cole all of a sudden "Kiara knows!" Everyone turned their heads towards the black-haired fire Angel.

"It's terrible" Kiara sighed avoiding eye contact "You would lose every control of yourself and the only emotion you would feel is hatred, sadness and emptiness. It happened to me once. I was new in the heavens of Ruby. All the other angels made fun of me for who i am. They called me Hells Angel and i lost it. I was so mad, that i murdered"

"How can an angel kill an angel. Aren't angels immortal?" asked Tsubasa.

"To human natural deaths, yes. To powers beyond them , no" Rex said simply.

"We can't get killed by guns or knifes. But we can get killed by another angels power" explained Valerie.

"It's rare, that something like that would happen. But it's possible" added Kyuza.

"Okay guys. We're getting of topic" interrupt Rex "We are actually here so Guardian Angel and Person to Guard can developed their physical communication"

"So Ladies if you would Transform" said Cole and the girls nodded.

All were glowing in their elemental color. All six rose into the air.

Arashi was surrounded by black butterflies, replacing what she was wearing with a black heart-shaped halter-top and a white mini skirt with frills and knee-length black leggings.

Valerie's, Kyuza's, Gin's, Nadia's and Kiara's were the same except it was in their respective color yellow, green, white, blue and red. All boys stood there in trance...

* * *

Me: okay part one is done...and for those, who haven't...SIGN the PETITION...that could hold Fanfictions future...only les then 21,000 to go...

Kiara: we can make it...For America

Kyuza: For the rest of the world

Nadia: For our future

Gin: For our freedom

Valerie: For everything else

Arashi: SIGN THE DAMM PETITION...unless we've done it already...

Cole and Rex: to everyone who have done it...a great big thanks and hug from us

Me: okay you heard them...so bye till next time


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi people *does happy dance*

Cole: Why are you so happy?

Me: i don't know...i just am

Rex: Explains a lot...*sarcastically*

Me: yeah...anyway here is Chapter 9 of "A Guardian's Halo"

Kyuza: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea.

Arashi: R&R

* * *

"Alright" said Rex snapping out of his trance "Let's begin with your Training" Arashi, Valerie, Kyuza, Gin, Nadia and Kiara nodded.

"Wait! What are we doing anyway?" asked Kyoya, who didn't say much the whole time.

"Oh you do know how to talk" sneered Kiara.

"Kiara, stop it" growled Rex.

"Whatever Rexie" the Angel of Fire scoffed "You're no fun..."

"I heard that" snapped Rex.

"I know you did, that was my purpose" Kiara snapped back.

"You're the death of me" Rex sighed, knowing not to start a fight with Kiara.

"I know" she shrugged.

"Hey! Question not Answered" Chris shouted.

"Don't have to shout, Blondie" Nadia said.

"I have a name okay?" Chris snapped at her.

"I know you do" Nadia smirked and Chris fell anime style.

"Girls, please. Let's just get it over with" Kyuza interrupt.

"She's right" Valerie added "It's like 2 am"

"WHAT?" shouted Tsubasa and Dynamis.

"Chill Eagle boy" Gin said covering her ears.

"Okay, guy. I hate to be a fun police like Tsubasa -"Hey!", interrupt Tsubasa- , but we need to get to the training" said Cole.

"Alright, alright" sighed the Girls.

"And as for your question Kyoya" said Rex "We, that means you, Kiara, Chris, Nadia, Tsubasa, Gin, Ryuga, Kyuza, Dynamis, Valerie, Damien and Arashi, are gonna train the telepathic connection between Guardian and person to Guard."

"And how?" asked Kyoya, not really sure if he liked the idea or not.

"By concentration, dummy" said Valerie, rolling her eyes.

"Okay like Arashi said. You are able to feel you Guardians Emotions and they can read your minds" Rex explained to the boys. "Such a bond is stronger than anything else, if no one breaks it."

"Okay, so what should we do?" asked Dynamis, looking interested.

"Not much just close your eyes and listen" Cole said. "But you would want to sit down or you'll fall" all boys nodded and sat down.

"Okay girls" said Rex. "Gin, you start" Gin nodded.

"Breaths of Wind" she shouted and the trees began to move at the rhythm of the winds. Tsubasa was wincing a bit, from the things Gin was sharing with him

"Arashi" Cole nodded at the golden-brown eyed Angel.

"Comfort of Darkness" Arashi shouted and clouds covered every spot of light. Damian's hand were balled into fists at the sight of Arashi's memories in his head.

"Kyuza, your turn" Rex said and Kyuza nodded, raising her hands up.

"Order of Earth" the ice-blue eyed Angel shouted, while the earth trembled. Ryuga was breathing heavily, sweating as Kyuza's life past in his mind

"Valerie" Cole smiled and the brunette nodded.

"Life of Light" she yelled causing lightning strikes to brake a few clouds. Dynamis flinched at the sound as he saw what Valerie had been through.

"Nadia, you're next" Rex said

"I know" Nadia sighed raising her hand up "Spirit of Water" rain began to fall, causing everything to get wet. Chris' sweat mixed with the rain as he pictured Nadia's life in Heaven as in Earth.

"Kiara, are you okay?" Cole asked looking at Kiara face. As usual, it didn't show much of what the black-haired Angel felt, but Cole knew better.

"Would he handle what he's gonna see?" asked Kiara, a hint of worry in her eyes, but faded as fast as it came.

"One way to know, try it out. You need to do this in order to be officially his Guardian" Cole sighed.

"Alright" Kiara replied, raising her hands "Pride of Fire" a wave of fire surrounded the lighting. Kyoya was wincing and shivering at the sight of Kiara's memories in his mind.

Cole and Rex nodded at each other and raised their hand to. Both transformed in to Angels with pure white wings. Cole was wearing a loose long-sleeved white shirt and loose white pants. Rex was wearing a sliver muscle tee and white silky pants with golden sandals and golden gloves. Both had also a golden Halo on their heads.

"Angelorum Costudom nunc, custos hominum (You are now Guardian Angels, protector of Humans)" both chanted a blinding white light appeared, causing the Girls to transform back and the Boys fainted.

"You are now officially Guardian Angels" Cole said proudly, putting an arm around Kiara's and Arashi's shoulder.

"Yeah we are" Gin cheered along with Nadia.

"Well, good luck girls" said Rex

"Are you going back?" asked Valerie.

"Of course not. We are just gonna hang out with the human ladies" Rex said cockily.

"Well good luck with that" Kyuza laughed, shaking her head...but neither of them knew that trouble was only a few miles away.

**Some where in the Temple of Hell:**

Glowing bright red eyes appeared in the darkness of the temple as a woman step out of her coffin. She had dark-brown knee-length hair and she was wearing a red toga.

"Pandora is back!" laughed the woman evilly was a lightning broke the sky...

* * *

Me: uh...oh Pandora is back. Everyone hide.

Kiara: find out more next chapter

Valerie: bye Angels

Nadia: c ya

Gin: *waves* bye

Me: Bu-bye my lovely readers.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Pokka Pokka Banana Jelly Beans...*does hula dance*

Cole: Umm...Flame?

Me: COLE, how's it doing bro?

Cole: Me, great. You, i don't know.

Me:...right...

Cole: ...okay...anyways welcome back and here is chapter 10, for you people.

Rex: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea.

Me: AHHH! REX *hugs him and Cole tightly* you're my adorable buddies, right?

Rex: anything for you, if you let us live...*gasping for air*

Me: Sorry *let's them go*

Cole: And sadly we won't be in this chapter...*sniffs*

Rex: WHAT? *reads chapter* NOOOOO...hey we are in it.

Cole: *on the floor laughing* you should have seen your face.

Rex: I'm gonna get you for that...*leaves

Me: Enjoy my Hula Friends.

* * *

**Kyoya's pov: **

I woke up by a sound outside my room. I got up and walked downstairs where Benkei was sitting, eating breakfast with...Kiara? She was wearing an on off the shoulder red shirt that reaches above her navel with the words "Mystic" on it, underneath a black tanktop, black skinny ripped jeans and red converse, a black and red bey belt, black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet. Benkei noticed me first.

"Hey buddy" he said and waved. Kiara turned around and nodded.

"Hi" she said, while eating a waffle with banana and jellybean flavored ice-cream.

"Well i'm gonna go now, have to train with Kenta" Benkei said and got up, leaving for the door. Once he was gone i walked to where Kiara was sitting.

"Don't you dare slap my waffle away or you'll lose your manhood" She said with her eyes closed.

"What did you do to Benkei" i asked.

"Simply manipulated his mind" Kiara said "According to him, he knows me since pre school"

"You lied to me" i exclaimed.

"About what?" Kiara asked.

"About this whole mind communication training thingy" i reminded her.

"Wrong, i just didn't tell you about the whole, officially be your Guardian thing." Kiara sighed.

"What was all the horrible things i saw?" i asked, remembering what happened.

"You scared?" smirked Kiara, while still eating her waffle. _Honestly with jellybean flavored ice-cream. I thought Gingka was the only one who could eat that or Yuu._

"NO" i growled, losing my patient.

"Don't need to get impatient. First Jellybean flavored ice-cream with waffle and banana taste really good" Kiara said putting down the waffle she had in her hand "Second, what you saw was my past as human and my life as an Angel"

"Wow you must have been really creepy as an Hells Angel" i stated. Kiara turned her head and got in my face.

"Don't you dare say that word ever again, you hear me Lion Breath" she said in a really dangerous voice, her eyes turning red. I nodded, trying not to show fear. Kiara calmed down and sighed.

"I'm gonna go for a walk or something" she said and left. I sighed as a sudden breeze came through the kitchen window.

"That was pretty stupid of you" said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Cole sitting on the couch and Rex playing with Benkei's Best Cook prize.

"What are you two doing here?" i asked.

"Dude, trying to anger Kiara is like trying to sign up for your funeral" Rex said.

"I'm not afraid of some girl" i scoffed.

"Dude! Kia isn't a normal Girl, idiot" reminded Cole annoyed.

"Returning to my Question: What are you doing here?" i said changing the subject.

"Making sure Kia won't kill you" Rex said throwing the prize in random direction, catching it before it could break.

"Be careful the next time you say Hells Angel" Cole said with a warning undertone.

"Why do you care anyway" i growled.

"Dude chill. We've known Kia before she even died. I was her Guardian Angel" said Cole.

"Wait you were her Guardian Angel" i asked not believing what i've heard.

"Yeah, but i failed at it. I couldn't save her life, she died right after my duty as her Guardian Angel was done." Cole sighed with sorrow in his voice.

"Dude, it's not your fault. Whatever that guy wanted from Kia, it doesn't have to do with you" Rex assured putting an arm on Cole's shoulder.

"Okay, so let me get that right" i started "You failed being Kiara's Guardian and now you want her do make it get her Halo"

"Something i didn't deserve" Cole sighed again "Kiara and the others deserve this chance and i'll do anything it takes to help them"

"Dude you're not alone" Rex smiled.

"Okay...i understand it's important to everyone, but what does it have to do with me" i asked again.

"Oh brother" Rex sighed "Let's start from the beginning...

**Somewhere else:**

"So my dear Heirs, made it as a Guardian Angel, everything is according to plan" Pandora laughed as a shadow figure appeared.

"Mistress Pandora" the figure bowed.

"Ahh...Vlad" Pandora smiled "My dear friend, you've done well on killing the six"

"Thank you mistress" said Vlad looking up at the Queen of Hell.

"Only a few steps to go" the dark brunette smirked "And i'll soon rule over the world"

* * *

Me: Okay i had to stop it here. And i need to know if the OCs owners apart from nellabean and showoffXD, have any romance request. I really need it so i wont make any of them to OOC.

And to MajorOrtho, can i pair Kyuza up with Ryuga? Cause if i don't the story would lose its basic idea. I thought i could make it possible but i can't without confusing anyone. Thank you

To nellabean and showoffXD if you guys also have any requests, then don't be to shy to send then in

thank you, guys.

and i'll see ya soon *waves*


	11. Chapter 11

Me: We made it! WE MADE IT! LALALA

Kiara: What?

Me: We've kick SOPA in its pathetic Butt *does happy dance*

Kyuza: Oh that's great...*does happy dance too*

Me: Yeah, i'm so happy...that i've decided to write this chapter longer then usual.

Cole: Cool

Gin: YAY!

Rex: Awesome. A round of applause for every SOPA Hater. We've done a great job.

Me: So welcome my friends to chapter 11 of "A Guardian's Halo"

Valerie: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the idea.

Arashi: and she owns the butt kicking, she gave SOPA.

Nadia: R&R and be happy...WEEEEEHEEEEE!

Me: Oh BTW i forgot to mention, that this story is slight AU. So Beyblade won't really be the main subject.

* * *

**Pandora's pov:**

Everything has change since i got defeated by those pathetic example of Angels. But know that i'm back, i'll get my revenge. Suddenly someone bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted a female voice behind me. I turned around and looked into the blue eyes of a red-haired Girl.

"This was expensive, you know." she continued pointing at a dirt stain on her jacket.

"Oh i'm sorry, dear" i said evilly. _Mmmh, i haven't eaten anything since i returned!_

"You batter be, Hag!" she yelled wiping away the dirt from her jacket. I chuckled which cause her to look up at me.

"What are you..." she couldn't say more cause i was already sucking out her soul. The girl fell to the ground and fainted.

"So, Mandy is your name, huh?" i said to myself "And i see you already met my Heiresses, interesting" With a single dark shadow Mandy vanished.

"I'll need her for later, but know...Vlad" i said trough a charm bracelet with a ruby, sapphire, emerald, amethyst, diamond and moonstone gem.

"Yes mistress?" said a hologram figure of Vlad.

"I want you to..." i demanded.

"Your wish is my command" Vlad bowed and disappeared

**With Arashi and Damian:**

"So those scary thing i saw was the way you died?" Damien asked. He and Arashi were on their way to a pizzeria. The Angel of Darkness was wearing a short-sleeved white T-shirt with a green and white short-sleeved jacket over it. (the jacket only reaches to her waistline. She also has silver wrist guards with yellow finger-less gloves over it. She also has green shorts that go just above her knees and she still has green boots with silver markings on them.

"Pretty much" said Arashi simply. The greenette didn't seem to be really comfortable talking about her past.

"Hey! Do you know how to Beyblade?" asked the light-blunette.

"Yeah i have a bey called Phantom Wyvern" Arashi answered taking out a dark-green bey.

"Cool!" exclaimed Damien.

"Thanks, maybe we could battle sometime" the Angel of Darkness said.

"Yeah we could" Damien smiled. A sudden strange feeling, grew in Arashi's chest, but she didn't knew what it was and ignored it. Suddenly the sky grew darker and the streets were quite.

"Umm, are we lost or something" Arashi asked, shivering by the sudden coldness.

"No, I'm pretty sure we aren't" Damien said.

"We're not alone" Arashi sad darkly and turned around. At a corner of and Ally was a girl wearing a black ripped hood. She had blood-red hair and blood-red eyes. Vampire fangs slipped out of her mouth as she began to speak.

"Oh, why hello Aderes" said the Girl, walking closer. Arashi narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. The Girl chuckled.

"You don't even know me anymore i'm hurt" she said "But if you insist. My name is Mandy, my mistress wants something from you" with that dark shadow creatures came from the ground.

"Oh great" Arashi sighed "Just what i needed. Damien i would duck if i were you" Arashi transformed into her Angel-self and rose up the sky. The shadow creatures following her.

"Shadow Balls" she shouted as black spheres stab a few of the creatures.

"Attack Monsters of Hell" shouted Mandy. And more creatures rose from the ground, surrounding Arashi...

**With Chris and Nadia:**

"Nadia give it back!" shouted the blonde-haired teen, chasing after the Angel of Water. She was wearing a light blue top with black trim with a slopping left sleeve and a magenta top over it with purple leggings. Her shoes are lavender open-toe boots with blue and black straps on the top with black heels. She also wears a gold necklace, and blue arm warmers with a black buckled bracelet on the left and gold and pink bracelets on the right. Her hair is loose with a blue band in her hair with icy blue highlights. Both were on the park until Nadia thought it would be funny to steal Orion from Chris.

"First you have to catch me, Chris" laughed the blunette, holding the bey far away from him.

"That's it!" growled Chris, jumped over a park bench and tackled Nadia to the ground.

"Let me go, idiot" Nadia struggled.

"First give me Orion back" Chris smirked.

"Fine!" Nadia growled in defeat and handed over Orion.

"Was that so hard?" Chris asked standing up and helping Nadia up.

"Don't cross the line, Blondie" Nadia smirked dusting her self of.

"You're no fun, sometimes" Chris pouted, crossing his arms.

"More fun then you would ever be" Nadia exclaimed.

"Having fun?" asked an evil voice from an Oak tree. Suddenly the whole park was empty and the sky darken.

"Who are you?" Nadia asked, having the feeling a fight would come.

"I'm Sidney the Hells Angel of Water. And you have something my Mistress needs" said the figure. It was a girl who looked kinda like Nadia only her hair was coral-green and her eyes were lightning blue.

"And what would that be?" asked Nadia forming ice spears.

"That's for me to know" growled Sidney aiming an ice ball at the icy-blue eyed Girl. Nadia did a backflip to avoid getting hit.

"Oh you want a fight" Nadia growled her blue eyes glowing as she transformed into an angel. "Then, you'll get it." Nadia threw the ice spears at the hells angel, who got hit by one of them.

"Chris get away from here!" Nadia yelled as Sidney aimed ice bullets at Chris. Nadia step between, creating a barrier.

"Okay let's see if you can deal with this" the lightning-blue eyed Angel raised her hand "ARMY OF ICE" Suddenly ice figures fell from the sky surrounding Nadia...

**With Gin and Tsubasa:**

"Tell me why we're here again" asked Gin. She and Tsubasa where walking to the WBBA headquarters. Gin was wearing a purple tank top underneath a black cropped tank top with a purple smiley face design. Along with light blue denim capris that reach her calves and purple flip-flops and black and white fingerless gloves.

"Cause the Director sense a disturbance in the atmosphere and i don't want to leave you alone with Yuu" the silver-haired teen answered

"You're no fun you know" Gin pouted.

"Do i look like i care?" glared Tsubasa, slowly losing his patients.

"Don't need to be mad, eagle dude" Gin said backing away. Suddenly a tornado appeared before Tsubasa

"Watch it!" Gin yelled grabbing hold of Tsubasa and pushed him aside.

"Thanks!" Tsubasa said under is breath "This must be one of the disturbance in the city"

"Oh really? Thank captain obvious" laughed a devil voice and a girl with creepy glowing white eyes and dark-brown hair appeared from the Tornado.

"Who are you?" Gin asked getting ready to fight.

"I'm Sylvania, the Hells Angel of Winds" the Girl said and aimed a gust of wind at Gin. The Angel of Winds transformed and flew up, close enough to avoid a hit.

"Nice try but you have to do better" the navy-bluenette smirked.

"Oh like this" Sylvania smirked "Windbreaker" a spear like white light aimed for Tsubasa.

"No! Cyclone shield!" Gin said as a tornado appeared before Tsubasa sending Sylvania's attack back at her. She got hit and fell to the ground.

"Tsubasa get away from here!" Gin shouted as Sylvania stood up.

"Alright! I've lost my patient. You've got something my Mistress wants and i'm gonna get it. Wind creatures come to me!" the hells angel yelled as griffins like figures out of wind rose from the sky, surrounding Gin.

"Oh great" Gin sighed under her breath, getting ready to attack...

* * *

Me: WOW! What am i writing? oh well i hope you like the first part of Counterpart Attack.

For those you are confused:

Mandy was the last counterpart (for Arashi) to be seek. Turned by Pandora.

Sidney is Nadia's counterpart

and Sylvania is Gin's

The others Counterpart will be introduced next chapter.

I'm sorry if it's to long, to short, boring or crappy. So R&R and i'll see c ya next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hey i'm back with the 2nd part of Counterpart Attack and i would like to thank the Guest for the review, since i can't say it to you through PM. Kyuza, disclaimer, please.

Kyuza: Sure, Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea.

Valerie: R&R

Kiara: On with the story...

* * *

**With Valerie and Dynamis:**

"So it must be hard as a part Hells Angel, huh?" asked the light-purple haired Jupiter blader.

"It's fine, once you get use to it." answered Valerie. Both where on their way to the WBBA Headquarters. Valerie was wearing an on off the shoulder light blue sweater with white lilies (flower) pattern. A brown skirt that reaches a few centimeters away from her knees with brown stocking and a pair of blue converse. Her hair was curled and tied into a side ponytail.

"Oh, those things i saw was..." said Dynamis as Valerie interrupt.

"The way i died, sorry for scaring you" she said wanting to change the subject.

"Na, it's fine." assured Dynamis as they entered the WBBA building. A Girl with light-blue hair and amethyst eyes bumped into them.

"I'm sorry, Dynamis!" she said looking scared.

"It's fine Hikaru" Dynamis said and helped the Girl, known as Hikaru.

"Who is she?" Hikaru asked looking at the Angel of Light.

"I'm Valerie" the brunette introduced with a nod.

"I'm Hikaru. Dynamis have you seen Tsubasa?" asked the blunette teen.

"No i didn't, but what is going on?" Dynamis asked confused.

"There's something wrong around here, but you better see for yourself" Hikaru said and ran to the direction of the Director's office. Dynamis and Valerie followed.

As they reach the Office, the director, Ryo Hagane was watching something on the screen. He turned around to welcome his visitors.

"Dynamis, good you here" Ryo sighed relieved.

"What's going on?" asked Valerie, feeling a sudden dark energy.

"Who are you" asked Ryo, only noticing that the brunette angel was standing there.

"My name is Valerie. What's wrong?" Valerie answered.

"Well Valerie, Metal City is under attack by shadow, ice and water creatures" the red-haired adult answered pointing at the screen behind him. It showed three mysterious Girls controlling the creatures. And in the middle of the battlefield stood Gin, Nadia and Arashi. Valerie's eyes wided in shock.

"Those three Girls are fighting against those creatures and their creator, but we don't know how long they would stand it." explained Ryo.

"Dynamis i must help them" Valerie whispered.

"I know, go" Dynamis hissed. Valerie nodded and left the for the door. But is was black by a piercing bright light. Valerie covered her eyes and saw a Girl with knee-length silver hair and bright lilac eyes stepping out of the light, followed by bright demonic looking creatures.

"Where are you going so fast?" chuckled the figure evilly. Valerie growled and within a second she transformed. It didn't even matter that Ryo and Hikaru were there. The only thing that mattered was to keep those people save.

"Who are you?" Valerie snapped at the Girl.

"My name is Dymonica. The Hell Angel of Light and i would be a little nicer if i were you" the girl known as Dymonica smirked pointing behind Valerie. She turned around to see Hikaru, Ryo and Dynamis in the hand of the creatures.

"Leave them alone" Valerie demanded. "Thunder and Light!" a loud sensitizing sound appeared causing the creatures to clutch their heads so that Hikaru, Dynamis and Ryo could get free.

"Creatures Return!" Dymonica demanded and the creatures lined up in front of the Hells Angel. "You've got something my Mistress want and i'm gonna get it"

"Oh yeah, you'll have to catch me first" Valerie smirked and flew out of the Window followed by the Hells Angel and her Creatures. Once they were near the woods Valerie stopped and face her opponent.

"Not bad for a Hells Angels" i said.

"Like you're any better, Half Wing!" the silver-haired snapped back. "Light of Hell!" as the words escape Dymonica's mouth more Creatures appeared surrounding Valerie.

"Well, you've got the big guys out to play" Valerie teased sending a ball of light at a group of Creatures. "Then let's play!"...

**With Kyuza and Ryuga:**

"Hah, i won again!" Kyuza cheered as she won for the third time in the arcade. She and Ryuga went into the Arcade, to see who would won at least three games. Kyuza was wearing a Knee length cargo shorts and another Keep Calm and Hate SOPA t-shirt

"Whatever" said Ryuga grumpily.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser Ryuga" the Angel of Earth frowned.

"Whatever" Ryuga said again.

"You're no fun, you know" Kyuza pouted crossing her arms.

"So what?" asked the white-haired ray of grumpiness, looking at the Angel with bored eyes.

"Whatever, forget it!" Kyuza said getting mad and left the Arcade.

"Kyuza wait!" Ryuga called after her, but she ignored. _Can't that guy be a little nice for a while?_ Suddenly Kyuza was held back by a hand holding her wrist, she turned around and glared at Ryuga.

"What?" Kyuza asked yanking her wrist away from Ryuga. The L-Drago Blader sighed.

"I'm sorry, oaky? I'm not really good with Girl" he confessed.

"It's fine" Kyuza smiled. Suddenly the ground began to vibrate as a large hole opened before Kyuza feet.

"Watch out" Ryuga yelled pulling her back so she wouldn't fall in.

"Thanks Ryuga" the icy-blue eyed Girl said.

"O GOD! To much sweetness makes me wanna gag! I hope you guys didn't mind, that i interrupt your lovey mushy moment" a voice said from behind them. But before either Ryuga or Kyuza could react, both were send sideways by a force and fell to the ground. The evil voice laughed. Kyuza leaped up and came face to face with a girl her age. She had long purple hair with green highlights and evil-looking violet eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Kyuza, knowing it meant trouble.

"Call me Dyane, the Hells Angel of Earth and i'm here for something my Mistress wants" Dyane said, aiming a rock at Kyuza's Head. Kyuza rolled over and transformed.

"Okay, you want a fight then go for it" Kyuza growled sending mud at the Hells Angel. Dyane gasp as she felt the sudden sliminess on her dress.

"Why you little bitch! That was my dress!" Dyane screamed in anger. "Dark Earth Creatures come to me" At that moment rock-like creatures appeared. Kyuza used a combat battle against them and flip rock-creatures into a pile.

"Let's see if you can handle this! Earth Death!" Dyane summoned a dark-green aura surrounding her. She aimed the ball that appeared in her hand directly at Ryuga.

"Oh no you don't. No one messes with me" Kyuza said anger raising. "Diamond Shield!" A Diamond shaped shield appeared in front of Ryuga protecting him from a hit...

**With Rex, Cole, Kyoya and Kiara:**

"You understand know?" asked an unusual patient Rex after explaining everything to Kyoya.

"Yeah, i'm not dumb" Kyoya growled.

"Hard to believe" mumbled Cole under his breath. Rex heard it and snickered. Apparently Kyoya did too.

"What was that?" Kyoya said dangerously.

"Nothing" Cole said in a fake scared tone.

"What are you two doing here?" asked an angry female voice behind the Boys. All three turned around to see a very suspicious Kiara.

"Kiara!" Rex said happily and leap over the couch to hug Kiara. Apparently Kiara didn't want to be hugged and flip him over.

"Maybe next time" Rex groaned on the floor.

"Why do i have the feeling i'm getting a Deja-vu?" Cole asked. Both Kiara and Kyoya glared at him.

"Do i have to repeat myself?" growled Kiara. But before any of the three could explain Kiara's charm bracelet rang. Kiara tapped the symbol and Nadia appeared. Cole noticed Nadia was in Angels-mode.

"Why are you in Angels-mode?" he asked.

"The Park is being under attack by some kind of Hells Angel who claims to be my Counterpart." said Nadia dodging an Ice ball.

"We're on our way" Kiara said, before Nadia broke the line.

"Rex, Cole you guys come with me. Kyoya, stay here" Kiara said in a tone that didn't accept a no.

"But..." Kyoya started until the Angel of Fire got in is Face.

"Do you want me to tie you up? You know i'll do that if i have to. So be a good boy and STAY HERE!" Kiara demanded and left for the door, followed by Cole and Rex.

**With Cole, Rex and Kiara:**

"Okay we need to get to the park" Rex said as he transformed into an Angel. Kiara and Cole did the same thing. All three flew to the direction of the Park as suddenly Rex leather bracelet blinked. He tapped the symbol and Arashi appeared.

"Hey Arashi!" Rex greeted.

"No time the west side of the City, near the Pizzeria is under attack" Arashi yelled aiming a dark ray at a shadow creature.

"Not you too?" Rex groaned.

"What ya mean?" asked Arashi.

"The Park is also under attack" informed Cole. Suddenly the line broke.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kiara.

"I'm gonna go see if Arashi need my help" Rex said and was about to fly off as he got hit by a dark blast.

"What the?" Cole yelled as he looked up to see three figures. One had short dark-green hair and rust-colored eyes. The other waist-length red hair and blue-greenish eyes and the last short blonde hair and silver-grey eyes.

"Great aiming Cedric" said the redhead.

"Thanks Makenna" smiled the dark-green haired male known as Cedric.

"Looks like you three aren't going anywhere" smirked the blonde.

"Good one Drake" Cedric said, high fiving the boy known as Drake.

"Guys, you take care of the side-kicks. I'll handle Miss Half Wing" the Girl known as Makenna smirked.

"We're on it" the boys said as they flew to face Cole and Rex.

"Lookie, what do we got here!" Drake said twitching aggressively.

"Dude you have anger-problems" Cole stated dodging a punch.

"At least i'm not friends with someone who is like us" Drake said. "Face it Raphael, Adriana will always be one of us"

"Adriana is not like you freaks" Cole said defending the Half Wing.

"Think what you want i'm only saying the truth" Drake smirked making Cole angrier by the minute.

"Dude, snap out of it. He's only playing with you" yelled Rex who was flying around confusing Cedric.

"Would you stand still" Cedric said irritated.

"Sorry no can do" Rex smirked, sending a powerful punch at Cedric.

"Alright, pal. Playtime is over" Cole stated creating a Fireball, aiming it for Drake. But Drake easily dodge it.

"Missed" Drake laughed.

"Oh you sure?" Cole asked, pointing behind the hells Angel.

"What are you...?" Drake said but got interrupted as the fireball hit him n the stomach.

"Looks like you friends are having problems" Kiara teased her Counterpart.

"Whatever...the only thing i need is from you so who cares as long as they do their part" Makenna stated sending a fire strike at Kiara.

"So what do you want from me?" asked Kiara trying to save up some time to think of a plan. Luckily Makenna was stupid enough to fall for it.

"Your Power, Adriana. My Mistress needs it to gain her full strength" she said.

"Oh really?" Kiara smirked. "She'll be having a hard time on that, cause i'm sure as hell won't give it without a fight!"

"Well then, let the games begin" Makenna smiled as if she won a lottery "Hell Flame Destructor" A he fire like dragon appeared from the sky.

"Sweet!" Kiara chuckled at the creature...

* * *

Me: Okay that was part 2 of Counterpart Attack and i hope you enjoyed it. Part three will be up soon. Please tell me what you think.

BTW i'm sorry if there is any name similarities in the chapter that have something to do in your life. I assure you, i've pick the names, as usual, without thinking. ;-P

So i'll see ya guys next chapter and to make the wait more comfortable, please enjoy Kiara's homemade lemon pie. I'm pretty sure she didn't poison it.

Kiara: Don't be to sure, Flame *smirks*

Me: *glares at Kiara*

Kiara: I was kidding...geez woman calm down

Me: Whatever and Bye


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey, part 3 of Counterpart Attack is up.

Makenna: Yay?

Me: Oh shut up.

Kiara: Okay before those two start a fight, Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea

Me: R&R

* * *

**With Valerie and Dymonica:**

Valerie was fighting of hundreds of Creatures, but it always seem that they could multiply themselves. She was fighting for two hours already and it didn't seem to make any difference.

"Getting tired, Half wing?" mocked Dymonica, who was floating around watching.

"You wish!" the Angel snapped at her.

"Why don't you jut give up" said the Hells Angel "I mean you aren't winning anything. You'll lose eventually. Why not join me? Together we can turn this world into ours. I mean you're one of us"

"Never. There is no way i'm gonna join a bitch like you. And i'm not a Hells Angel" Valerie said getting angry.

"Yeah right? Think what you want. You know you're one of us even if you don't want to admit it. Join me" Dymonica smiled. A part of Valerie wanted it.

_"Join us Mirai. Together we will prevail over those who despised you" a voice whispered in Valerie's mind._

"Never" Valerie yelled. Dymonica looked at her with anger.

"Alright, i tried to be nice. But if it doesn't work then i'll have to use other methods" the lilac-colored eyed Hells Angel said. She snapped her Fingers and a bus full of children appeared on one side of the forest and Dynamis on the other, both floating in mid-air. Valerie looked at the screaming children with horror.

"Chose, cause you'll only be able to save one, Hells Angel" Dymonica laughed, dropping both. Valerie's eyes darken until it came to a black. Also her clothes and white wing turned to black.

"No one threats those people, on my watch" Valerie said dangerously, a dark aura surrounding her. Dymonica looked at the Hells Angel with horror.

"Dark Lightning" she yelled creating a lighting and aiming it at Valerie.

"Furious Lightning!" Valerie shouted and a blast of blinding light spread over the entire forest. Once everything was clear, the bus and Dynamis landed safely while Dymonica layed unconscious on the ground. Dynamis ran to Valerie, who detransformed and fell unconscious in his arms.

"Oh Valerie" Dynamis sighed as he carried the Angel out of the Forest.

**With Nadia and Sidney:**

"You need to be faster than that, you know" Sidney said as she dodge an ice spear. Nadia was aiming ice spears after ice spears at the coral-green haired Girl.

"Okay enough of this games" Nadia yelled furiously. Sidney chuckled.

"I think so too and i'm sure your Boyfriend thinks the same" she said as Chris appeared all of the sudden. But he changed. His hair and eyes were shades darker close to black. He also and an evil grin on his face.

"What have you done to him?" Nadia demanded in shock.

"Oh, i just have him under my control, nothing else" Sidney said looking at her nails. What she didn't knew was that Nadia became angrier by the minute. And transformed. Her eyes, hair, clothes and white wing turned to black.

"You'll pay for that!" the once blunette angel growled raising a hand. Sidney stopped laughing and felt like something was taking over her body.

"What's going on!" yelled the hells angel terrified.

"I'm controlling your blood" Nadia smirked almost evilly.

"What? That can't be? No one besides Pandora could bend blood" Sidney said struggling against Nadia's force.

"Well think again!" Nadia said balling her hand into a fist as Sidney gasp for air. Nadia waved her hand causing Sidney to crash against a wall and layed unconscious on the ground. The Hells Angel was about to walk to her counterpart as a hand grab her wrist. Nadia turned around to face Chris. He was normal again.

"Let me go!" Nadia sad trying to free her wrist but Chris had a tight grip for a Human.

"No Nadia, it's enough" the blonde teen said staring in Nadia blank black eyes.

"She..." Nadia was about to say until Chris pulled her into a hug.

"It's enough, you're an Angel" Chris said softly as Nadia transformed back and fainted. Chris carried her bridal style and walked out of the park.

**With Kyuza and Dyane:**

"C'mon Dyane, you can do better" Kyuza teased as she flew away from her counterpart. The Hells Angel of Earth followed her furiously.

"Death Earth" Dyane yelled aiming a deadly hit at Kyuza. But she just dodge it with ease.

"My Turn" Kyuza said almost enjoying the fight "Wings of Destruction!" Stone like birds appeared, attacking Dyane.

"Earth Barrier!" the purple-haired girl said, creating a barrier that didn't hold very long and causing Dyane to fly backwards, crashing into a building. Once the smoke cleared Dyane's violet eyes began to glow.

"Alright, i'm angry" Dyane yelled causing the earth to crack open before Ryuga's feet. He fell in.

"No!" Kyuza yelled flying down to rescue Ryuga, but Dyane block her way.

"Where do you think you're going!" asked the violet-eyed hells angel, crossing her arms.

"Get out of my way" Kyuza demanded her eyes, hair, clothes and white wing darkening as she watch Ryuga holding on a clef.

"Umm, no!" Dyane smirked.

"I said...GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kyuza yelled, blasting the Hells Angel out-of-the-way and grab Ryuga's arm before he could fall. As Kyuza made sure the white-haired teen was alright, she flew to Dyane, who was dusting herself up.

"See, i told you. You're one of us. A Hells Angel. You'll never be accepted among the Pure ones. Join me" Dyane said with a smile.

"You know what..." Kyuza said, punching Dyane in the stomach "Maybe no" Dyane's eyes sparkled in ager as she launch forward, pushing Kyuza to the hole she created. Both Angels fell inside.

"KYUZA" Ryuga yelled running to the edge of the hole.

"Don't need to yell" said a voice behind him. The white-haired blader turned around to see Kyuza sitting on the ground.

"Man, don't scare me like that" Ryuga nearly yelled, while hugging the Angel of Earth.

"Ryuga, great to see you, but let me go" the now back to normal black-haired girl said struggling free. Once Ryuga realized what he was doing, he backed away, turning pink of embarrassment.

"Don't tell anyone i did that" Ryuga whispered, helping Kyuza on her feet.

"Sure thing, Dragon" the Angel smiled as they walk back home...

* * *

Me: Okay i had to cut it here cause i'm going to be away for the weekend and i wanted you guys to have something to read until the next update. I hope you enjoyed it and i'll post the last part of Counterpart Attack when i'm back. Sorry if it was boring, to short or crappy...so i'll see ya guys on Monday. :-D

Everyone else: Bye


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hey, i'm back from a super boring school trip. I need a hug

Cole and Rex: *burst through my wall* Flame, you're back! *hugs me*

Me: Hey, guys...great to be loved. I got lost, in a damm FOREST!

Cole: *patting my head* You're save know...

Rex: We missed you and Kiara won't let me hug her!

Kiara: Dude, stop being a baby.

Rex: I need love, woman. Why can't you give me some love? *gives her puppy dog eyes*

Kiara: Argh...Fine...but don't look at me like that again *hugs Rex*

Cole: No fair! I want a hug too!

Kiara: Help me, Nadia!

Nadia: Sorry, i already helped you yesterday.

Me: Umm guys could we please get to the story. I don't think my readers are so interested in our talking. Cole could you do the disclaimer?

Cole: Anything for you Flame...She doesn't own MFB or the OCs beside her own. And Kiara, you'll hug me eventually. *smirks*

Kiara: Meep *hides behind Flame*

Rex: R&R *throws Waterballons at Cole* That's what you get for pranking me, Buddy! *does Victory Dance*

Cole: You better run...*death glares Rex*

Rex: Uh-oh *runs*

Cole: Get back here *chases after him*

Me: R&R

* * *

**With Gin and Sylvania:**

"Cyclone Tornado" yelled Gin creating a tornado that aims strait at her opponent. The Tornado manage to hit Sylvania, who crashed into a tree. The Hells Angel shake her head and charged at Gin causing both to fly through a window and into a building.

"Chaos Winds" Sylvania shouted as pieces of paper spun around the blunette Half wing. With a single twitch of Gin's hand the paper scattered al over the place.

"Not bad, Half wing" the dark-brunette complimented "You'll make it good as an Hells Angel. C'mon Naveah join me!"

"You're kidding right?" scoffed Gin, sending another tornado at Sylvania, who dodge it.

"No, Naveah. I know you want it. Don't you want to get revenge on those who despised you, those who made fun of you. As an Hells Angel, you could rule over the world." Sylvania said, her eyes sparkling in excitement. Gin just stood there in mid-air thinking about the words her counter part said. A part of Gin knew it could be a change of acceptance. One of the things she and her friend didn't have. But on the other hand, the blunette knew it wasn't right. Revenge wasn't the clue to he problems and it would only make her more guilty than she was.

_"Join me Naveah! Together we will rule over the world" said a voice in the Angels head._

"Join me, Naveah!" Sylvania repeated holing a hand out. Gin hesitated, which left a certain Eagle blader time to speak.

"Gin, no!" the Silver-haired teenager yelled. Gin looked down to the Human with a lost expression in her face. Sylvania looked at him too, only with disgust.

"Shut it you filthy little Human" Sylvania scoffed creating dark ball out of wind. "I don't understand, why pure Angels have to Guard over you. I mean Humans aren't even thankful" with that the Hells Angel aimed the balled directly at Tsubasa. In that moment Gin snapped out of her thoughts and dove down to Tsubasa.

"Cyclone Shield!" she yelled, repelling the ball to hit a tree.

"Are you okay?" Gin asked Tsubasa with a light worried face.

"Yeah i'm okay are you?" asked Tsubasa, looking into the blue eyes of his Guardian.

"I'm fine" Gin said, but mad at her counterpart. Gin hair began to darken and her clothes too, even her white wing turned to black as she flew up to Sylvania.

"You're just to weak to be one of us" Sylvania said to the know Hells Angels.

"Whatever, the only thing that i'm gonna do now, is beat the crap out of you" Gin pointed out

"Bring it on. Hell Winds of Chaos" the brunette yelled as the winds began to flow stronger by the minute.

"Thank you, you just sighed up the allowance to get beaten" Gin smiled, the winds not even affecting her "Hurricane Crash!" The Windstorm grew stronger sending Sylvania into a building and fell unconscious to the ground. Once the winds grew softer Gin landed in front of the Hells Angel, transforming back in her human form.

"You've done it!" yelled a voice behind the half wing. Gin turned around to see Tsubasa running at her.

"Yeah i did it" Gin smiled.

"If it helps, i'm really grateful, that you're my Guardian" Tsubasa said barely a whisper.

"Thanks Eagle" Gin said as both walked back home.

**With Arashi and Mandy:**

"You've ruined everything!" yelled Mandy aiming a dark arrow at the Angel of Darkness

"What have i done?" asked Arashi, slight annoyed and dodging the arrow.

"You and your bitch friends, stole my popularity in school" the freshly made Hells Angel said with venom in every word. Mandy manage to kick Arashi in the stomach, causing her to crash into the bridge.

"You're mad at me for something, that's not even my fault" yelled Arashi angrily, while standing up.

"It was everything i had" stated the red-head.

"Then you're even more pathetic then i thought" the light-green haired teen rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you pathetic" Mandy smirk as she waved her had pas Arashi's head.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!" yelled a familiar voice behind the Half wing. Arashi turned around to watch Damien 60ft above the ground.

"I wonder what would happen if i drop him" Mandy said "Then you'll see how it feels to lose something that means a lot to you" with that Mandy let her hand loose and Damian began to fall.

"No!" Arashi shouted and dove down just in time before Damien could hit the ground. But before Arashi could do anything else, she got hit in the back by a dark aura. She gasped in pain, causing her to let go of Damien, who fell on his butt.

"You'll pay Aderes" Mandy said appearing out of the shadows. Arashi was now looking at the ground concentrating, listening at the sound of the shadows. Once she spotted where Mandy was she aimed a black lighting like blast at her. Mandy flew and crashed into a fountain, water splashing around.

"Okay i have enough of this nonsense. I'm gonna say this once and for all Mandy. Even if you've earned powers, you're not batter then you were." Arashi shouted as the sky darken.

"I've got enough. Dark Burst!" chanted the Angel and a dark force surrounded Arashi and Mandy. The Hells Angel of Darkness creamed in pain until the darkness faded. She was laying on the ground unconscious. Arashi to sunk to her knees exhausted. Suddenly she felt hands grabbing her arm and pulling her up. Arashi looked up to see Damien.

"What are you doing?" Arashi asked trying to stand up by herself but failed until the light-blue haired blader put his arm around her waist.

"Returning the favor" Damien said simply, Arashi just went with it and together they both walked back home.

**With Kiara, Makenna, Rex, Cedric, Cole and Drake:**

"Wild Wind Fire Dance" yelled Kiara creating a tornado out of fire, which the dragon swallowed.

"Did you really think something like that could stop me" mocked Makenna but didn't realized that the dragon was about to burst.

"I think so" the black-haired half wing smirked as the dragon burst into pieces causing Makenna to crashed into a car.

"Makenna!" yelled Cedric as he flew to the female Hells Angels. But Rex blocked his way.

"Where're you going so fast" he asked crossing his arms, smirking.

"Get out of my way" said the Hells Angel of Darkness furiously.

"She'll be fine" Drake said form above, who was still fighting of Cole.

"Oh yeah i am. Hells Fire" Makenna yelled from behind Rex aiming a sword-shaped fire strike at him.

"Watch it!" both Cole and Kiara yelled, but Cole was faster.

"Flame Repelled" he yelled creating a propeller-shaped flame, that repelled Makenna's attack and it hit...Cedric! The Hells Angel gasped in shock and fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"No!" shouted Drake.

"Cedric!" cried Makenna as she flew to the Hells Angel. Cole, Kiara, and Rex watched at the scene.

"Cedric" whispered Makenna a tear running down her face.

"Hey, Kenny. Don't cry and take them down for me, yeah?" Cedric said with a fading smile as his eyes turned into a blank stare. Makenna screamed with pure pain and hatred at the now raining sky and buried her face in Cedrics chest

"That was my Brother you killed" Drake growled in pure anger, he was about to aim a fire-ball at Cole, but was stopped by Makenna.

"No, now it's not the time" Makenna said making her orders clear.

"But he killed your Boyfriend, Makenna" Drake pointed out, but fell into silent as the Hells Angel glared at him.

"Don't you think i don't know that, Drake!" Makenna yelled "I'll get my revenge Adriana. Mark my words" with that the two remaining Hells Angel and Cedric body, disappeared in black mist. Cole sunk on his knees as he realized what happened.

"Cole?" Kiara said half scared as her friend glared at her.

"I murdered" Cole whispered.

"It wasn't your fault" Rex stated trying to comfort his Friend/"Brother"

"Let's go!" Kiara said as she slowly pulled Cole on his feet, guiding him to Kyoya's house.

* * *

Me: Well that was the ending of Counterpart attack. But don't worry there will be more battles, but the next 6-8 chapters are gonna be romantic and friendship stuff. I hope i got the fighting scene not to crappy. So tell me what ya think. And i'll see ya next chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Kiara: Hey, where's Flame?

Cole: Not here...

Kiara: Okay...

Me: *jumping down from the chandelier with a Katana* Booyakasha!

Kiara: WTF! Flame, what the hell are you doing?

Me: Quoting Mikey from TMNT...

Valerie: Isn't it Leo, that has a Katana

Me: Yeah, but he never said Booyakasha, before.

Valerie: Aha

Me: Yep...Okay enough the fun, let's get back to business. WELCOME TO THE 15TH Chapter of...

Gin: Of?

Me: I Forgot...

*Everyone else but Rex, falls anime style*

Rex: Isn't she sweet? *pats my head*

Arashi: Stop being Mikey and concentrate!

Me: Man, what's gotten into you?

Arashi: *glares*

Me: Okay, i'm serious. In the next 6-8 chapters, will only contain friendship and romance stuff.

Kyuza: YAY!

Me: Starting with Cole and Rex. I forgot to mention they are Bro's in the story.(Even thought they came from different Heavens) I hope that's okay with you, Nella and Showoff

Cole: Yeah, baby! We're no.1!

Nadia: You're weird...

Cole: Always been, sweetheart!

Me: Okay, i don't own MFB or the OCs beside my own.

Valerie: R&R

* * *

**At Kyoya's house:**

A day had pass since the incident. Cole was still a bit shock about what happened. Even thought, both Rex and Kiara told him it wasn't his fault. He felt a little guilt and compassion for the Hells Angel.

_"I'll get my revenge Adriana, mark my words", the words of Makenna echoed in his head. _

"Why did she say Adriana? It was my fault!" the Angel thought.

"Cole?" a soft voice said behind him. The green-eyed Angel turned around to face Kiara. For the first time in a while Kiara, showed more emotions than usual.

"What!" Cole said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah i'm fine. Why shouldn't i be not. I mean i killed a Hells Angels" i scoffed sarcastically. Kiara eyes darken, as i realized what i've said.

"Kia...i-" i said but she interrupted.

"No, it's fine! Why was a stupid enough to even ask you?" with that she disappeared.

"FUCK!" Cole yelled in anger.

"Cole, calm it" said a familiar voice behind him.

"Sorry Rex" he sighed and calmed down. Rex appeared and sat beside his brother.

"It's okay, bro. Kiara would understand!" Rex said comfortingly.

"I hope so. She's like a sister to me" Cole sighed.

"I know and she knows that to" the blue-eyed Angel replied. Both sat there in silent. Leaving each in their own thoughts.

"Are you still thinking about Makenna's words?" Rex asked suddenly. Cole looked up and nodded.

"Something isn't right there. Why did she said Adriana and not me?" asked Cole.

"I don't know. But one thing i do know." Rex said standing up "You need to get some fresh air"

"Why's that?" asked Cole confused.

"Cause if you stay here, you'll have wrinkles" Rex joked and ran outside.

"Just you wait, i'll show you wrinkles!" Cole shouted playfully, running after Rex.

**Somewhere else:**

"Makenna, what are we gonna do know" asked Drake.

"Like i said, i'm gonna get my revenge" the Hells Angel said, laughing evilly.

"What's the plan?" asked Drake while smirking, knowing Makenna, was great in torturing people.

"He destroyed Cedric. I'll destroy the person that he really cares about" Makenna said looking at a crystal-ball. It showed Kiara walking with her green-haired person to guard.

"So it's Adriana?" asked Drake, looking at the Half wing with disgust.

"Of course! Adriana or better known as Kiara, was Cole person to guard until he failed and she got killed by Vlad. She's like a sister to him. Now he and his brother Rex are up to help those Half Wing's earn their Halo. But it would destroy him if he knew Kiara was dead by then. Kiara death one's and for all would tear him apart" Makenna explained.

"Makenna, you are evil!" Drake stated with a smile.

"Always been" Makenna smirked.

**At the Park; Rex pov:**

I ran to the park.

"I won" i cheered as Cole appeared too.

"You had i head start!" Cole stated.

"Yeah, sore loser" i coughed, but Cole heard me and pull me into a headlock.

"Whatever" he laughed, while ruffling my hair.

"Dude, watch the hair!" i yelled and freed myself.

"Sissy!" Cole said sticking out his tongue. Suddenly i heard music and from the corner of the park. A Concert. Suddenly i had an idea.

"Hey wanna showoff a little?" i asked nudging at the direction.

"You bet!" Cole smirked and we both walked over.

"Hey mind if we try something out" i asked s we reach the DJ.

"Sorry dude, wannabes aren't aloud" the DJ snickered.

"Oh really?" Cole smirked and in a sudden gust of wind, the expression of the DJ changed.

"Dudes, you gotta do it" he said.

"Cool, thanks bro" i said and walked up to the stage.

**Cole's pov:**

"Heyho people, here are some newbies!" yelled the DJ as we walked up to the stage. "Here are Cole and Rex"

"Hi" i said, through the screams of fangirls.

"Sup? Ladies!" Rex winked causing a few to faint.

"So what's it gonna be?" asked the DJ

"Worldwide by Big Time Rush" i said, knowing if Kiara would forgive me, then this way. Even if she's not here.

"Okay" said the DJ as he started to play.

_**Cole:** Ooh_ _ Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_ _ Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side, yeah_

_ Did I awake you out of your dreams?_ _ I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_**Rex:**__ You calm me down_ _ There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem, oh_

_**Cole:**__ Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_ Paris, London, Tokyo_ _ There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_**Both:**__ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_ _ (Hello, tuck you in every night)_

The Crowd went wild as we sang. I looked around but Kiara didn't seem to be here.

**_Rex:_**_ And I can hardly take another goodbye_ _ Baby, won't be long_ _ You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_**Cole: **__Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_ _ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_ _ (Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_ Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_ _ But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

_**Rex:**__ It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_ _ Just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_ I-I-I-I'm never never_

_ Never as far away as it may seem_

_**Cole: **No never_

_ Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_ Paris, London, Tokyo_ _ There's just one thing that I gotta do_

**Rex pov:**

Man are we good! I noticed Cole looking around. And i knew who he was looking for. Suddenly i spotted her. Standing at the entrance with Kyoya. I saw Kyoya saying something to her which earned a punch in the stomach. I nudge at Cole to look at the Entrance.

_**Both:**__ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_ _ (Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_**Rex:**__ And I can hardly take another goodbye_ _ Baby, it won't be long_ _ You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_**Both:**__ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

_**Rex:**__ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_ _ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_ _ (Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_**Cole:**__ Oh_ _ Wherever the wind blows me_ _ Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_ No, there ain't no one better_

_**Rex:**__ (Worldwide)_

_ So always remember_

_**Cole:**__ (Worldwide)_

_ Always remember, girl you're mine_

_ Paris, London, Tokyo_ _ There's just one thing that I gotta do_

**Cole's pov:**

I saw Kiara standing at the Entrance of the park. She gave a small nod and winked at me. She forgave me! I sighed in relief and continued singing.

_**Both**__ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_ _ (Hello, tuck you in every night)_

_**Rex:**__ And I can hardly take another goodbye_ _ Baby, it won't be long_ _ You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_**Both:**__ (Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_**Cole:**__ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_ _ Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_ _ (Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

_**Rex:**__ Worldwide_

_ Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_ _ But don't you worry_

_**Cole:**__ Cause you have my heart _

Once we finished the crowd broke in applause and cheers.

"Thank you, ladies" Rex said winking once again at the Girls.

"Thanks for listening" i said and we both walked off the stage to were Kiara was standing.

"Hey" i said.

"Hi" she answered.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Kyoya said and walked away. Once Kyoya was gone, Kiara hugged me? For the first time!

"That was sweet, you know?" she whispered. And i had the feeling, i broke the Barrier between Kiara's heart and mind.

"Anytime, Kia" i said, hugging her tighter.

"Can i also get a hug?" asked Rex. Kiara laughed and pulled him into a headlock.

"Sure, Buddy" she laughed ruffling his hair.

"Can't a guy enjoy his hair without people ruffling it" Rex complained, while freeing himself.

"No" Kiara and i said in unison

"I love you guys" i thought happily, not knowing what danger would come.

* * *

Me: I really don't have anything else to say. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy or boring. So review what ya think. The next chapter will be only about Gin and Tsubasa.

Gin: WHAT?

Me: You heard me, so bye people


	16. Chapter 16

Me: *on my Laptop*

Cole: Whatcha doin?

Me: Watching TMNT...New Girl in Town.

Cole: Okay, did you wrote the new chapter, already...

Me: *realize* SHIT!

Rex: She didn't, right?

Me: No! Now OUT! Both of you! I need to concentrate. *pushes Cole and Rex out of Room*

Rex: Geez...i think we should never do that again...

Cole: You mean steal the chapter and zap Flame with a forgetfulness ray...Yeah...well then i hope you guys enjoy the story. Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs, the awesomeness of this story and the Idea.

Rex: Isn't it cool that we are brothers.

Kiara: Not any longer if Flame finds out what you've done.

Cole: Kiara, our sunshine on a cloudy day *holds up cheesecake*

Kiara: Uh-oh *runs*

Rex: After her. No way am i gonna let her win our cheesecake fight

Cole: Right you are bro. R&R

* * *

**Tsubasa's house:**

Two days have passed since the Attack of the counterparts. Gin was in Tsubasa's room playing with Yuu. Since she manipulated his mind, the boy with fluffy blonde hair knew her since he knew Tsubasa.

"Gin, can i have some Ice cream?" asked Yuu giving his best puppy dog eyes. After ten minutes of pleading, the blunette finally gave in and allowed the younger boy to get ice cream.

"Why are you actually here, Gin?" asked a deep voice, driving Gin out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey Eagle Dude" Gin said "I don't really have anything else to do. Arashi and Kyuza are with Damien and Ryuga, in some kind of bey tournament. Kiara, Cole and Rex are with Kyoya watching Benkei win another best cook prize. Chris is helping Nadia out on her Stamina Training and Valeria is helping Dynamis with Tithi."

"Oh, so you wanna go do something with me?" asked Tsubasa, looking at the floor.

"Like what?" asked Gin.

"Maybe a walk in the park or so?" Tsubasa said.

"Sure. I would need some fresh air after spending 5 hours with Yuu" Gin said and got up.

"Great" Tsubasa sighed almost in relief as both walked out of the house.

**At the Park, Tsubasa's pov:**

"What did you and the others do? I mean everybody should have notice the chaos and you, but they don't" i asked curiously.

"Oh, well after Kiara and Rex brought Cole to Kyoya's. They went back and together we fixed the damage and erase the memory out of all minds and medias" Gin explained.

"Oh, that make's sense" i said.

"Yeah" Gin said looking around the park as she noticed a little bird trying to fly. But there wasn't enough air to fly. I noticed Gin slightly waving her hand as a gust of wind came, causing enough current for the bird to fly.

"Umm, Gin?" i said.

"Mmm" she said.

"How did you become an Hells Angel" i whispered.

"Oh, i got murdered" she said simply.

"And?" i said knowing there was more.

"By an Hells Angel" she said as her eyes darken "You can only become a hells angel if you get killed by one."

"Oh, i'm sorry" i said looking once again at the ground.

**Gin's pov:**

"Cool off Eagle, it's fine" i smiled.

"Do you even know my name?" Tsubasa joked.

"Yeah, i just like calling you that" i said.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked curious.

"Dude is this the Ask Gin everything you want show" i said, while playfully pushing me to the edge of a hill. Suddenly the earth gave up on Tsubasa's weight and we tumbled down the hill. As we reached the foot, i realized i was on top of him. Luckily my hair hid the blush that i felt on my face.

"Y-y-you I-diot" i laughed looking at him.

"Not my fault, you had to push me" he pointed out.

"Didn't know you were that clumsy" i teased. I stopped laughing as i looked into his golden-brown eyes. Suddenly his face came nearer to mine. My heart began to beat faster by the second. _"No stop Gin, you can't" a voice said inside my mind._

I snapped out of it and jumped up.

"No!" i yelled.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry" Tsubasa said trying to calm me down.

"It's fine" i said "Let's just forget about it"

"Okay" Tsubasa said

* * *

**In the Forest of Hell:**

"Interesting, little Gin is falling for eagle dude" laughed a Sylvania. She and the other hells Angel apart from Drake, who was haunting,where discussing a new plan.

"So instead of killing those pathetic Half Wings, we will make them fall in love for their person to Guard, that way they would be banned out of the Heavens and would have no choice then come to hell. Then Pandora would be able to be more powerful than ever" Mandy explained.

"That's even better, Cole and Rex would be more than Heartbroken if that Happens" Makenna smirked evilly.

"One thing, how are we gonna make them Fall for each other?" asked Dymonica

"We are Hells Angel, we can control emotions and Eagle boy is already falling. The others won't be a problem" Dyane rolled her eyes at the Hells Angel of Light's stupidity.

"So it's set: Plan Love is Evil is on?" Sidney asked.

"You bet" others said laughing evilly.

* * *

Me: Okay that was my GinXTsubasa chapter, and i hope you enjoyed it. The next ones are Valerie and Dynamis. So i'll see ya. Say bye Cole and Rex

Cole and Rex: *tied up on a Flag pole* Bye

Me: Don't you dare underestimate the power of an Authoress.

Cole: I'm so never gonna listen to your Idea's Rex.

Rex: C ya in the next chapter. Damm, i can't believe we lost our cheesecake fight to Kiara,...A girl. That freaks if we say she has to go to the hospital.

Cole: You do know she's great in any material arts...

Rex:...yeah...Bye guys

**BTW: **

**A really important Question: Do you guys think Kiara is written Mary sue? Honest Answer, please.**


	17. Chapter 17

Me:Hey it's me Flame, welcome to the 17th chapter of A Guardian's Halo. In it would be Valerie and Dynamis.

Kiara: COLE, GET BACK HERE! *runs after Cole*

Cole: NEVER, PSYHO SISTA *runs faster*

Kiara: Imma gonna kill you!

Me: Why are you wet?

Kiara: Cole and Rex threw water balloons at me and they are gonna pay!

Me: Okay, i'll just do the disclaimer myself.

Valerie: I can do it if you want.

Me: Go ahead.

Valerie: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea

Dynamis: R&R

* * *

**Valerie's pov:**

I woke up by a wonderful smell. I change and went downstairs to see Dynamis cooking breakfast.

"Morning Valerie" he said as i sat down on the table.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" i asked, water gathering in my mouth as i noticed how hungry i was.

"Bacon, Eggs and Pancake" Dynamis answered setting everything up.

"Cool" i replied, while i waited for my food. As Dynamis gave me mine he sat down next to me and together we began to eat.

**Somewhere:**

Makenna was on a tree watching the angel of Light having breakfast.

"Time for Operation Love is Evil" she said as a snake slithered down her arm. "Go get him Rena" The snake hissed and nodded, sliding down the tree into the open window of Dynamis house. Makenna chuckled and vanished.

**Dynamis pov:**

Suddenly i felt a sting on my arm as something bit me.

"Ahh" i shouted shaking my hand as i toss a snake near the window. It hissed at me and slithered away.

"Dynamis are you okay?" Valeria asked looking alert as she looked at the wound.

"I'm fine" i lied, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Well it wasn't poisonous, so i guess you'll be fine" she smiled in relief.

"I'm okay, Valerie don't worry" i replied. She narrowed her eyes, wondering whether to believe me or not.

"Alright" she finally said and went back to eating. But i just kept staring at her. She was beautiful. Why did i only realized that now? So Graceful in whatever she does. My Heart began to raise as i continued watching her.

"Is there something on my Face, Dynamis" she suddenly asked not looking from her Food.

"N-n-no" i stuttered, trying to hide a blush.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do today?" she asked.

"What about a stroll in the woods?" i suggested.

"Okay" she said and snapped her fingers as the food vanished. "Let's go"

"What? Now?" i asked surprised and got up.

"Yeah, why not? The early Cat get's the Mouse, right?" she said walking out of the Door.

"Alright!" i sighed and followed her.

**At the Woods:**

It was a friendly, morning. The Birds were singing and the sky was blue. Valerie began to sing some ancient words Dynamis didn't know.

"She has a great voice" Dynamis thought, smiling at the calmness of the Half Wing

"Enjoying your walk" laughed an evil voice from a tree. Valerie looked up and saw Dymonica grinning mischievously.

"Dymonica" Valerie growled, ready to fight.

"Oh i'm not after you, Half wing" Dymonica said as she shot a black lightning at a branch above Valerie's head. Dynamis noticed it and launched forward.

"No!" he yelled, pushing the Angel of Light aside.

"Bye, bye suckers" Dymonica said as she vanished.

"Are you okay?" Dynamis asked as he and Valerie got up.

"Yeah, i'm fine" she said, dusting herself of.

"You sure?" Dynamis asked.

"Stop, mothering me around. That's my job" Valerie pouted, crossing her arms. Dynamis laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" he said "C'mon let's go back"

"Okay" Valerie agreed and both walked back to Dynamis house.

**Later that day:**

Valerie was on her cloud bed listening to music as Dynamis came in.

"Umm, Val" Dynamis started.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need your help with a song that i need to sing for music class" Dynamis said.

"Oh, which song?" asked Valerie interested.

"One Life by Madcon ft. Kelly Rowland" Dynamis replied.

"Okay, sure" Valerie said as Dynamis handed her the lyrics.

**One Life by Madcon ft. Kelly Rowland**

(**Dynamis,** _Valerie, Both_)

_(Lalalalalalala La...) [4x]_

** Its Madcon, Kelly Rowland**  
** Living one life**  
** You're only getting one life, so live it up** _(One Life)_  
**All you get is one life, so live it up**_ (One Life)_

** Don't let nobody tell you otherwise**  
_ (Listen to your heart)_  
** And let your dreams fly**  
_ (Never give it up, up, up)_  
** And even when you fuck it up and give another try**  
_ (Never give it up, up, up)_  
** You gotta beat it**  
_ (And when it rains it pours, just stay the course)_  
**Yeah, and even when you think nobody cares**  
** You gotta believe it gets better**

_ When nothings gone right_  
_ And the light just won't brighten up_  
_ You got nothing left in your fight_  
_ Don't you give it up, yeah_

**Nobody's gonna hold me down** _(me down)_  
** You gotta understand we only have one life** _(one life)_  
**We only have one life**_ (one life)_  
**I keep my feet up on the ground, the ground**  
** I gotta realize we only have one life**_ (one life)_  
** We only have one life** _(one life)_  
** We're gonna make it**  
_ (We're gonna make it)_  
**Yes we've gotta make it work**  
_ (Yes we've gotta make it work)_  
**We're gonna make it**  
_ (We're gonna make it)_  
** Yes we've gotta make it work**  
_ (Yes we've gotta make it work)_

** Ah yeah**  
** While looking at the old me**  
** And thinking back on stuff that all my teachers told me**  
** You know it put that fire in my eyes**  
** And though I'm blind to the future**  
** I'mma do it 'cause I owe me**  
** You know, this grind is my religion**  
** Got tired of modest living**  
** Survival was my upbringing**  
** And my sky it has no limit**  
** My time is all I'm giving**

_ When nothings gone right_  
_ And the light just won't brighten up_  
_ You got nothing left in your fight_  
_ Don't you give it up, yeah_

**Nobody's gonna hold me down**_ (me down)_  
** You gotta understand we only have one life** _(one life)_  
**We only have one life**_ (we only have one life) (one life)_  
**I keep my feet up on the ground**_ (the ground)_  
**I gotta realize we only have one life**_ (we only have one life)_  
**We only have one life**_ (we only have one life)_  
**We're gonna make it**  
_ (We're gonna make it)_  
**Yes we've gotta make it work**  
_ (Yes we've gotta make it work)_  
**We're gonna make it**  
_ (We're gonna make it)_  
**Yes we've gotta make it work**  
_ (Yes we've gotta make it work)_

_ (Lalalalalalala La...) _

** It's Madcon, you know**  
** It's Kelly Rowland**  
** TJ** _(La La La, La La La, Ohh)_  
_** You're only getting one life** (one life), _**so live it up**  
** You're only getting one life** _(one life),_** don't give it up**  
** You're only getting one life** _(one life), _**so pick it up**  
** And give it all you got 'cause all you get is one life**  
_ (Don't You Give It Up)_

**Nobody's gonna hold me down**_ (me down)_  
**You gotta understand we only have one life**_ (one life)_  
** We only have one life**_ (we only have one life)_  
**I keep my feet up on the ground**_ (on the ground)_  
**I gotta realize we only have one life**_ (we only have one life)_  
** We only have one life** _(we only have one life)_  
** We're gonna make it**  
_ (We're gonna make it)_  
** Yes we've gotta make it work**  
_ (Yes we've gotta make it work)_  
**We're gonna make it**  
_ (We're gonna make it)_  
**Yes we've gotta make it work**  
_ (Yes we've gotta make it work)_

_ One life_  
_ We only have one life (one life)_

"Wow, your not bad" Valerie complimented.

"Thanks for helping me, Val" Dynamis smiled

"Anytime my friend" Valerie said.

"Well i'll see ya tomorrow, night" the light-purple haired boy said.

"Goodnight, Dynamis" Valerie said. A part of her didn't want Dynamis to go.

_"Snap out of it Valerie. It's forbidden" a voice said._

"I know, but it's not forbidden to think" Valerie sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep

**Outside:**

"Oh you don't know anything, Val" smirked Dymonica, who was accompanied by Drake.

"Sweet dreams, Half Wing" laughed Drake evilly as both vanished in thin air.

* * *

Me: Okay that was my ValerieXDynamis chapter and i hope it's not crappy and sorry if Dynamis was a bit OOC. Blame the snake. Rena's poison holds a love potion

And thanks for thinking Kiara isn't a Mary Sue. The next Chapter will be about her and Kyoya and i mean without Cole and Rex.

Cole: Aww...

Rex: No fair...

Kiara: You're gonna leave me alone with Kovu? How Cruel...

Me: I know sweetie, bye till next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Me: Hey Angel's. Flame is back.

Rex: Hey, Flame.

Me: where are the others?

Rex: I don't know.

Me: Okay, well welcome to the next chapter of a Guardian's Halo. I, and you should be thankful for that, don't own MFB or the OCs beside my own.

Rex: R&R

* * *

**Monday; Launch:**

As i went to lunch i noticed Nadia, Gin, Valerie, Kyuza and Arashi at the stage, preparing the Talent Show, that would come on Friday. I walked over.

"Hey Kia" waved Valerie from a ladder.

"Hi" Kiara said "So how's it going?"

"Great Actually, we just need to make sure the sound works perfect" Gin said, attaching some wires together.

"Are you guys gonna compete?" asked Arashi.

"I don't know" Nadia stated unsure, although she loved to sing.

"Let's check it out, then" Kyuza said confidently, while grabbing some Microphones and tossing them to her friends.

"Which song?" asked Gin, smiling.

"What about Roar by Katy Perry" suggested Valerie, looking for the music.

"Sure" said the others in unison. Then the Music started to play, which cause the attention of the other students.

_**Kuyza: **I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
**Nadia: **So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
**Gin: **I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_**Nadia: **You held me down, but I got up_  
_Already brushing off the dust_  
_**Gin: **You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_**Kyuza: **You held me down, but I got up_  
_Get ready cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

**Kiara's pov:**

I noticed that, all eyes were on us as we sang. But one pair of eyes caught my attention...Kyoya! He was staring at me. But not with hatred or the usual bored eyes. But with a hint of admiration. _"Whoa, snap out of it, Kia. Think about your Goal!"_

_**All: **__I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_

_**Kiara: **Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_**Arashi: **I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up_  
_**Valerie: **Already brushing off the dust_  
_You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_**Arashi: **Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_You held me down, but I got up_  
_**Valerie: **Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_I see it all, I see it now_

The Crowd, began to go wild as we started dance.

_**All: **__I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me roar_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

_**Kiara:** Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or, roar-or_

_**All: **I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll hear me ROAR_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You're gonna hear me ROAR..._

Once we stopped, the whole cafeteria was crowding on us.

"Whoa, you guys should defiantly, sing on the talent show" said Dynamis, smiling at Valerie.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome" said a girl. It was getting crowdie, so a made my way out of the crowd and walked to the roof.

**At the Roof; still Kiara's pov****:**

I could still hear the squeals and cheers of the fanboys and girls, we made.

"So are you always here?" asked an arrogant voice behind me. And i knew immediately, who it was.

"None of your business, Lion Breathe" i said, glaring at him. The wind blowing through our hairs.

"You are so annoying, Kiara" Kyoya sighed sitting at the edge of the roof.

"Thank you" i said sarcastically, sitting next to him. I looked at the sky, but i also noticed Kyoya staring at me.

"You are..." he started, but sighed also looking at the sky. After moment of silent. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I'm what, Kyoya?" i asked.

"You're just so hard to live with, you know" Kyoya growled. I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

"You're not a piece of Cake, either" i stated, trying to hide my emotions.

"But..." Kyoya continued "You're pretty cool, in your own way." My heart lighten, by his words.

"Same" i replied simply. Suddenly i felt, something warm on my cheek. I turned around, just to be hypnotized by deep ocean-blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" i said barely a whisper.

"What does it look like?" Kyoya smirked as he place his lips on mine. My eyes wided in shock as a blush crept up my face. I tear running down as i realized what i was doing, but couldn't do anything about it.

**Kyoya's pov:**

I couldn't stand the attraction i felt for Kiara and kissed her. I could tell she was surprise. Once we parted, Kiara looked at me with tear filled eyes. She stroke my cheeks and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Kyoya" she said as i felt a sudden unconsciousness "But i can't" was the last words i heard before, i fell in unconsciousness. After what seems for hours, i woke up and saw Kiara meditating at mid-air.

"Enjoyed your beauty nap?" she asked.

"Oh shut up" i growled as i tried to remember what happened. But my mind was blank.

"Whatever. Schools over, i'll see ya later" Kiara said, her voice choked as she disappeared.

**Later at night:**

Kiara was sitting on her bed playing the guitar.

"Wanna talk?" asked a voice at the door. The Black-haired Half wing turned around and saw Cole and Rex standing at the door.

"No" she said simply, while putting the guitar carefully away. Cole and Rex walked over.

"Something bothering you" Rex said worried.

"I'm fine Rex" Kiara smiled

"Alright, then goodnight, Kia" both said still suspicious and left.

"No one, will know what happened" Kiara said, a tear escaping her eyes as she fell asleep.

**Somewhere else:**

"Everything is according to plan" laughed an evil voice.

"Yes, mistress Pandora, only i few steps to go and you'll rule the world" said Vlad.

"Your students are well-trained, Vlad. Especially Makenna" Pandora complimented

"Yes and she has grown more hatred since the death of Cedric" Vlad said.

"Wonderful" Pandora laughed.

* * *

Me: I have nothing to say then, i hope you liked it. The next chapter will be NadiaXChris , so i'll see ya. Oh and if you haven't, please vote on the poll i put up. It involves the future stories i wanted to write. All information are in my Profile. Have a wonderful day my Friends


	19. Chapter 19

Me:... *sleeping*

Cole: Wake up, Flame. It's 3pm, your nap is over.

Me:...*still sleeping*

Rex: She doesn't want to wake up, right?

Cole: Yeah! HEY, FLAME!

Me: *falls out of bed* WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! *gets my pillow as a weapon* What are you two idiot duo doing here?

Rex: Nap time is over.

Me: Right, and?

Cole: Time to write, again.

Me: I already wrote it, now do the disclaimer and leave me alone *climbs back to bed*

Rex: Someone's, not an afternoon person. Oh well, Flamey doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea.

Cole: Yep, R&R please and you'll get a hug from me. *smiles*

Rex: *facepalm*

* * *

The next day at school, the Girls had separate classes with their POGs (Person to Guard). Nadia had history with Chris. As both arrived in their class, Miss Winters, the History teacher, was awaiting them. She was new, since the old one quit, but everyone knew not to mess with her.

"Ah Nadia, Chris. I'm glad you two showed interest in coming early" she said. Due to the fact that Chris was always helping Nada out with her Defense, Stamina and Attack training, both were always late for the first period.

"Sorry, Miss W" Nadia said and took her seat beside Chris.

"Dude, why are you always late?" asked Masamune, while King was looking at Nadia.

"None of your business" Chris growled, still tired of yesterdays training.

"Aha" King said smirking.

"Whatever" Chris said and turned around to face the chalkboard.

"Okay Class, today we will study the Histories of Angels" Miss Winters said, which made Nadia choke slightly.

"Yes, Miss Tides" Miss Winters said looking at Nadia with her piercing red eyes, that did not look natural.

"But Angels don't exists" Nadia said.

"Yeah, there is not such things as angels" Gingka said.

"Well Mr. Hagane, that will be you project. You'll have to research about Angels and write an essay" Miss Winters smirked. Then the Bell ringed and everyone left confused.

"Am i the only one that think, this lady is weird" said Chris, looking at Miss Winters, leaving.

"Nope, we should tell the others" Nadia suggested. "We have to keep an eye on that lady"

"Okay i have Gym with the Guys, so i'll tell Cole and Rex" Chris said.

"Okay, I've got Art so i'll tell the Girls" replied Nadia, walking into the opposite direction.

**Time Skip; At Lunch:**

The Boys and the Girls were sitting at their table, discussing a plan.

"So what if we send someone to watch her" suggested Tsubasa.

"Smart, eagle. But we already thought of that" Gin said.

"The only question is who" Valerie said.

"Me and Cole can do that" Rex said, causing the girls to groan.

"Dudes! You and Cole are to clumsy for that. Cole literally trip over his own bag, knock a girl over and almost fell out of the window. And Rex, surprisely manage to trip over the Gym mat causing him the land into the Girls changing room" Kiara stated.

"You promised not to tell anyone that" Cole said, glaring at the guys. While Rex glared at the Half Wing.

"I can do that" volunteered Arashi, before Cole or Rex could say anything else.

"Okay, Arashi. Anyone up to help her. Besides Cole or Rex" Nadia asked.

"You hate us, right" Cole said.

"No, but if you die, i'm not coming to your funeral" Gin said simply annoyed.

"I can help" said Damien.

"Okay so Damien and Arashi, will spy on Miss Winters" Kyuza said as the others, minus Cole and Rex, nodded. Both boys just left to sulk.

"Okay, so that's decided, i'm off to the library" Nadia said as she stood up.

"Why?" asked Kyuza.

"Cause, Miss Winters wants us to do an essay about Angels" Chris said and followed Nadia.

**At the Library:**

"Hey, here's something i found!" whispered Chris from across the mythical section. Nadia walked over to see Chris with an old-looking book, that surly people haven't touch in about a hundred years. Chris opened it and read the first Page:

_300 Hundred years will pass, when the day would come that the Queen of Hell would rise again. With her followers, she would rule over the world. Turning everything into darkness and hate..._

Chris skipped a few pages and began to read again

**_Out of one of the Queens loyal followers, Vladimir Valco_**

_"After the queen got overthrown. She put a curse to the bounding spell of the Angels. If one of each heaven says it at a full moon. She would rise again. But before that she gave me the special mission to kill her Heirs in order for them to become Hells Angels. But something went wrong. All six__ girls weren't fully Hells Angels. They were Half Wings. They came into heaven and i couldn't do anything but watch as the Masters and Mistresses of heavens took each of the Girls into their heavens. But the queen knew this would happen and left a letter for me. She told me to wait until each girl was old enough to be a guardian, then send my students after them. My Time would come, when my beloved queen would come back to me. Until then, i'll wait..._

"Wow" Nadia breathed.

"Creepy in a way, you think?" Chris asked, but Nadia was in her own thoughts.

"Let's go" Chris said, slight nervous of the sudden trance of his guardian. It took awhile until Nadia snapped out of it.

"Sorry Chris" Nadia said and both noticed school was over and went home.

**At night:**

Nadia was one her bed, playing her guitar, while singing:

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_  
_And you let him go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_  
_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_  
_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see him when you close your eyes_  
_Maybe one day you'll understand why_  
_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

While singing Nadia, couldn't stop thinking of a certain blonde blader. She remembered the first time they met. The way he tried to find out everything, about her. His laugh, they way he smiled. Nadia felt a sudden heartache she never felt before. _Is this way it's forbidden? Cause it literally kills me. _The blunette Half Wing kept on thinking, who he tried to help her with Sidney. How he told her to stop, doing something Nadia didn't want. He was there, crossing her mind, even if she would try to shake it of.

_"I think you fell for him. But you can't even if it hurts." Nadia thought sadly_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_  
_Same old empty feeling in your heart_  
_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see him when you fall asleep_  
_But never to touch and never to keep_  
_'Cause you loved him too much_  
_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

What Nadia didn't know, that Chris was listening to her singing. She's so beautiful, when she sings. But everything about her is wonderful. She's smart, funny and a great person to be with. Even with her flaws.

_"I guess, you fell for her." said a voice in Chris mind. _Chris heart began to beat faster as he saw the Half Wing opening her eyes. The icey blue eyes, that made him freeze, whenever he looked at it.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_  
_Will you let him go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_Only know you love him when you let him go_

_And you let him go_

Chris didn't notice that Nadia, stopped and was shocked as the Half Wing was in front of him. Her eyes showed a hint of anger.

"Why are you spying on me?" she asked.

"Sorry Dia. I just heard you and thought..." Chris began as he noticed Nadia was...laughing?

"You're sweet sometimes. And your face as priceless." She said between the laughs.

"You are mean, you know" Chris pouted.

"Aww...don't be mad at me" Nadia cooed, poking Chris on his side.

"I could never get mad at you, Nadia" Chris said, as icy blue met purple eyes.

"W-well i'm gonna go to bed" Nadia stuttered.

"Good night, Nadia" Chris said and left.

"Good night, Chris" Nadia said as she bit her lip, to stop from crying. _Why did her life had to be so complicated? _Forgetting about one important thing, Nadia went top bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: Okay, i really hope i picked the right song for the NadiaXChris Chapter and i bet you guys go t the hint on which couple is next. I'm sorry if it's bye my lovely Angels


	20. Chapter 20

Me: Hey, first sorry that i haven't update anything in a while. But i'm still alive and i'm really sorry for those who have been looking forward to "Love in a weird way" But i'm not writing it anymore.

Bu enough of that, this chapter is for Phantus-Dragon's Contest. I hope you like the DamienXArashi chapter.

Arashi: Flame doesn't own anything but her OCs and the Idea.

Damien: R&R, Please.

* * *

**Arashi's pov.:**

I opened my eyes and noticed i was in a cell. I stood up and tried to open the door but realized it was locked. I sighed as i thought about the things we found out.

_Flashback:_

_"Those pathetic little brats are falling into our trap, Vlad" Miss Winters said to a Man with straight dark-brown hair and black eyes._

_"Of course Pandora. They won't even know what's hitting them" lough the man. Both didn't know they were spayed by two teenagers. On had spiked light-green hair the other sky-blue colored hair._

_"So that's why i always had a bad feeling with her" growled the female, known as Arashi._

_"So you mean that's Pandora in her human form?" asked the boy, known as Damien._

_"Most likely. I only know her from the stories and pictures about her. But no other would have those blood-red eyes." explained the greenette._

_"Okay, so what now?" asked Damien._

_"We're gonna find out what they are up too" Arashi said. Suddenly both were hit by a black strike and were thrown through the door crashing onto the wall. Damien fell unconscious while Arashi immediately stood up. _

_"Oh, what a surprise. Aderes or should i say Arashi. How lovely of you to join us" said Miss Winters as she transformed into an Hell's Angel with pure demonic looking black wings. Arashi backed away, slight frighten._

_"Oh, i think your Boyfriend is taking a timeout" said Mandy from out of the shadow a shadow figure picked him up._

_"Leave him alone" Arashi growled aiming a black ball at the shadow figure but it was block by a yellow light._

_"Oh you don't have to be mad, Arashi" said a soft voice before the greenette got knock out._

_Flashback ends_

"FUCK!" i shouted angrily punching the wall of her cell.

"Arashi" whispered a voice from the corner. I turned around to see Damien leaning on the wall.

"Damien" i sighed in relief, realizing he wasn't harmed.

"Now what?" Damien asked.

"Well you are gonna wait till your friends come to rescue you" said a demon like voice as the door swung open revealing Pandora followed by the man called Vlad.

"What are you planning?" i asked not liking the fact that i was trapped.

"Well my sweet angel of Darkness. You see i'm planning to overthrow the Angels and rule over the entire world. With the help of the six gems of the Heavens of course. I already have yours and i've already waited 300 years for this moment, i can wait longer" Pandora said while holding up my Charm Bracelet with the Moonstone gem.

"You're not gonna get away from it Pandora. My Friends will stopped you" i said.

"Oh really. But we know their weakness, just like yours." Vlad said looking at the Damien.

"Well enough talk for now. Have a good sleep Arashi" Pandora said and vanished.

"What does that guy mean with your weakness?" asked Damien.

_"Why does my life have to be so complicated" i asked my self as i felt a tear forming in my eyes._ I quickly wiped it of and shrugged.

"Beats me" i lied and sat down. Damien sighed and sat next to me. After a while he fell asleep. I looked up at the moon.

"Why do i have to love him?" i asked myself as i looked at the peaceful looking expression of Damien.

**Damien's Dream:**

I woke up by a beautiful sound. I stood up and looked around. Near the Forest i saw Arashi. She was beautiful as she sang.

_May the angels protect you  
Trouble neglect you  
And heaven accept you when it's time to go home  
May you always have plenty  
Your glass never empty  
Know in your belly  
You're never alone_

She looked at me with her beautiful golden-brown eyes.

"Where are we?" i asked but she just silent me and took my hand. I felt a wave of freedom. It didn't seem that anything else mattered but the fact i was with Arashi. The girl i learned to love more than i wanted.

_May your tears come from laughing_  
_You find friends worth having_  
_With every year passing_  
_They mean more than gold_  
_May you win but stay humble_  
_Smile more than grumble_  
_And know when you stumble_  
_You're never alone_

_Never alone_  
_Never alone_  
_I'll be in every beat of your heart_  
_When you face the unknown_  
_Wherever you fly_  
_This isn't goodbye_  
_My love will follow you stay with you_  
_Baby you're never alone_

"This is our place to be free" she said as i realized what she meant. I always had to be the best for Ziggurat and the others. Always had to pretend someone i didn't want to be. But with Arashi i could just be me. She never expect more. But would she love me like i do? Can Angels even love a Human?

_Well, I have to be honest_  
_As much as I want it_  
_I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow_  
_So when hard times have found you_  
_And your fear surround you_  
_Wrap my love around you_  
_You're never alone_

_Never alone_  
_Never alone_  
_I'll be in every beat of your heart_  
_When you face the unknown_  
_Wherever you fly_  
_This isn't goodbye_  
_My love will follow you stay with you_  
_Baby you're never alone_

_May the angels protect you_  
_Trouble neglect you_  
_And heaven accept you when it's time to go home_  
_And when hard times have found you_  
_And your fear surround you_  
_Wrap my love around you_  
_You're never alone_

_Never alone_  
_Never alone_  
_I'll be in every beat of your heart_  
_When you face the unknown_  
_Wherever you fly_  
_This isn't goodbye_  
_My love will follow you stay with you_  
_Baby you're never alone_  
_My love will follow you stay with you_  
_Baby you're never alone_

"I Love you Damien" Arashi whispered as she layed her head on my shoulder.

"I Love you too" i said and i meant it.

* * *

Me: Okay, i really hoped that you like it, Phantus and sorry if i made both a bit OOC. Sorry if it's crappy. Please tell me what ya think. Until then c ya


End file.
